Ghost Hunt Resurrection
by Alara Phoenix
Summary: After SPR disbanded Mai couldn't think of anything she'd rather do for a career than be a Ghost Hunter herself. Now, three years later she's been accepted into Oxford to study under Prof. Martin Davis! What will she do when Naru is there too? Not PWP R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hiya! Ok...

First - In this story the main chara's name is May Talia. Before you get confused - yes it is Mai. She just has an English name for when she's abroad.

Second - I have a lot of OC's in this story cuz it's set three years later. I'm also not sure if I should call Prof. Davis OC or not as he doesn't really appear in the anime or manga... but you guys have seen it right? You know.

Third - Yuki is an OC of mine, she's a Goddess who's shrine was destroyed. In order to save herself she tied herself spiritually to Mai and follows her everywhere. I really thought the tiger thing was cool...

Fourth - I wrote a lot about the Astral Plane and psychic abilities etc, in this story and part of it WAS wrong but it bothered me so much that I fixed it. :P All of the abilities/powers I got from the anime and my own ingenious brain XP. The 'Lewis's Law' thingy I made up but it sounds kinda right ne?

Fifth - PLEASE DON'T FLAME! Any flames will be ignored. I write fanfiction for the sake of writing - it's fun and I enjoy it. If you are just going to write to tell me how bad it is, then please don't bother - I like it and if I didn't then it wouldn't be here. I would love to hear any ideas about what I should do later in the story though and if you see an error or mistake anywhere in the story then please let me know! I'd appreciate it.

Seeing as this is a website purely dedicated to fanfiction, I really don't see the point of writing a disclaimer. You all know it's not mine.

About Updates - I was going to go for five reviews per chapter before I released the next one, but I decided against it seeing as I released the first three chapters at once. I'm going to try and upload one chapter every Wednesday so look out for 'em and I hope you guys enjoy!

I'm writing this stuff here so that I don't have to repeat it every chapter, so remember it.

And now ONWARDZ!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 1**

Wow, so this was Heathrow Airport. Looking around in awe that she did not let show on her face, the young Asian woman went with the crowd pulling her dark purple suitcase close behind her. Not that she was worried about it being stolen, no way; after all, she had something better than a guard dog and normal people couldn't even see it.

She did not seem like a typical tourist even though she wore casual clothes; black skinnies, a matching faux leather jacket and a dark blue tank top. Not wearing much in the way of jewellery either, what she did have was a simple silver chain with a small round gem that could have been a diamond and matching jewels in her ears. A simple silver watch decorated her left wrist and a black hair lackey wrapped itself around the other. Needless to say her light brown hair flowed loose, stopping just short of her elbows. Moving easily in shiny dark blue high heels that matched both her top and handbag, calm confidence radiated from her as she walked. Before arriving here she had studied and memorised map after map, so she knew exactly where she was headed.

Getting a taxi as soon as she stepped out of the doors seemed lucky to those around her, but she knew that her invisible friend had most likely used her powers of persuasion to deter them from taking it. Although it was a little like cheating it didn't hurt and, unless they had some psychic ability themselves, they would not notice that it wasn't their original idea.

"Where to Miss?" the cabby asked her in English after he had kindly loaded her suitcase for her. She smiled at him and watched in amusement as he went a little pink. Apparently the British found her attractive too. That was good to know. "The Laxton hotel on Valley Street please." Her perfect English even held a slight upper class British accent, something she had taught herself to do.

The cabby seemed like a talkative type and was very friendly. He reminded her somewhat of Bou-san... ah, no she was in England now, she had to speak and think in English. Hmm, the correct translation would be... monk? Abruptly rubbing a hand casually over her mouth in an effort to erase the smile that had just pushed its' way onto her lips, she tried to calm the hilarity she was feeling at the moment. 'Monk' just sounded... weird. Like... a monkey. Picturing Bou-san as a monkey just fit so well she almost gave in to her laughter. But she didn't. Schooling her emotions as she'd taught herself how, she made an effort to focus on what the cab driver was saying. He was rambling on happily about his family and his children and hadn't even notice that she hadn't been paying attention. Feeling somewhat guilty, she made an effort to now.

Arriving at the hotel, the cabby whistled as they pulled up to the drop off area. Not recognising the name of the hotel, he had used his navigation system to guide them there and now he understood why he hadn't been here before. "Wow, you must be rich for such a young lady." He commented with a laugh, as he handed her suitcase over to a porter who had rushed out as they had arrived. She smiled at him and paid him extra than what she owed. "In my line of work the pay is usually quite good. Please say hello to your family for me, they sound like wonderful people." The cabby beamed and she waved good bye as the porter led her inside.

It was no wonder that the cabby had been in awe; this hotel was five stars, very good and very expensive. A beautiful chandelier decorated the main hall and all surfaces seemed to be made from granite or marble.

At the front desk, she came face to face with a very pompous looking older woman who asked very politely how she could be of service. "I have a reservation." She told her and the woman seemed to smile in relief. Apparently they often got people waltzing in and asking for a room without booking a reservation. In hotels such as these, the idea was ridiculous. "If I could have your name please, oh and I shall need some form of ID if it pleases you." "Of course..." Taking her passport from her handbag she opened it, flicking through the pages deliberately so that the woman could see how much she travelled before opening the ID page and passing it to her with a smile.

Glancing at it for only a moment the woman smiled, this time very warmly and gave it back. "Ms May Talia, correct?" Ms May Talia smiled very warmly right back at her and inclined her head graciously. It was amazing how the people working in such high class hotels changed their tune when they realised that you were well off. Then you became a valuable customer.

After tapping her name into the computer, it didn't take at all long before the woman found what she was looking for. "Ah, here we are: A reservation for a balcony suite on the thirteenth floor, containing one double bed, walk in robe, luxury bathroom with spa and a sitting room with a small kitchenette; already paid for in full and in cash." As she spoke she pressed the enter key on her computer and another machine next to it spat out a golden key card with 'Laxton' sprawled across it in fancy letters.

Getting up, the woman held out her hand to May who shook it with another smile; "Welcome to the Laxton Hotel! My name is Laura and if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call. Now if it pleases you Ms Talia I shall show you to your room." "I would appreciate that Laura." Giving the young woman another smile, she inclined that May should follow her and when she thought May wasn't looking she waved frantically at the porter to take the suitcase up to the room, before hurrying after her beaming. "Ah, now please this way Ms Talia."

Laura led her up a grand stair case and around the landing to a row of elevators. To the right and left were corridors that May assumed where either for the workers or else more guest rooms. Entering the large glamorous lift, Laura tried to engage her in conversation.

"So Ms Talia, if I may ask, for what do we owe the pleasure of your company? You only just arrived here in Britain?" May smiled. "Yes, my plane landed here from Tokyo at ten thirty this morning; I plan on staying here for some time." Responding to Laura's encouraging nod she continued, "I've received a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in Britain." Laura's eyes widened a little and May knew that she thought that she was talking about Oxford; which she was, but still.

"To be perfectly honest I was greatly shocked when I received it, I mean, it's always been my dream to study here but I never thought I'd get the chance. Not to mention that they tracked me down all the way to Alaska." "Alaska?" May looked around, "Yes, at the time I was studying at a university in Alaska. Although I've only studied there and in Tokyo, each and every country has different ways of viewing things and I wanted to know how they differed, so I've travelled as much as I could to some of the most famous countries to see how people think.

Not as much as I would have liked to of course, but I'm still very proud of what I've learnt. This was just so unexpected... I had happened to speak about my dream with my professors and then..." May laughed at the memory, "Apparently all of them where so impressed with my work ethic and enthusiasm that they contacted each other and composed a letter and file, with my details and my work, and sent it here to the leading expert in the subject I'm most interested in; parapsych... ah... psychology." May hoped that Laura hadn't notice when she hesitated. She just didn't think she should mention the real thing she was interested in. After all, not all people believed in that kind of thing; yet.

Apparently Laura hadn't noticed and had started gushing about how amazing and wonderful May was. May knew that this was all part of the job but she thought she perhaps saw a glimmer of real admiration in the woman's eyes. Although May knew it was probably only her imagination, it was still somewhat gratifying. The elevator came to a smooth stop with a chime and the doors opened to reveal a hallway much like the one on the first floor. Laura led her devotedly to a black door adorned with golden swirls and after swiping the key card, led May into the room.

She didn't have to pretend to be impressed this time as she had with Laura's manners, the apartment was beautiful. The decor was black wood and creamy white walls, the coffee table was black, the carpet white. There was a black feature wall on the left as they came in that was offset by a large white painting. That wasn't all, around the edges of all the black objects swirled pretty golden patterns, just like the door. "My goodness, this is magnificent isn't it..." May walked around setting her jacket down over the back of one of the couches.

"You are pleased with it then?" Laura asked her from the doorway. May turned and went back to her, clasping her hand and doing her very best to look completely and utterly gratified, "You have done a lot for me Laura, I am looking forward to the time I spend here; Thankyou so much. Oh!" Abruptly fumbling around in her bag, May pulled out a notebook. Scrawling a short but thickly honeyed letter of recommendation regarding Laura to 'Whom it may concern' in as fancy writing as she could and signing it, May tore it out of the book and placed it in Laura's hand giving her no choice but to accept. Although May's fatigue was causing her to be a little theatrical it did not seem to matter as a blush lit Laura's cheeks and she beamed tearfully before practically bowing herself out the door after giving May her key card.

Once she'd gone, and May watched through the spy hole to make _sure_ she'd gone, the young woman breathed a loud sigh of relief and after locking the door went to flop down on the couch, kicking off her heels with a groan. "Ugh... Why don't these people understand that no one really feels like talking or being nice after a long flight? Such a pain..."

'_And you wondered why I dislike most humans.' _As the voice echoed in May's head, she huffed and threw an arm over her eyes. "I don't _dislike_ them; I just wish that they could have a little more consideration. Oh well, I'm crying over spilt milk here... Suppose I should go and unpack."

As she uncovered her eyes and sat up, a strange blue-white misty fog appeared seemingly from nowhere and accumulated to form into a very solid white tiger. It playfully bit down on May's thigh gently and not at all worried she scratched behind its' ears. Purring loudly, it climbed half onto the couch and pushed its' face into her neck. May hugged it, giggling a little before pushing it away gently, "You're gonna get fur all over my clothes." She spoke in Japanese now, lapsing easily back into her old speech.

Grumbling, the tiger fell back onto the floor and stalked away its' tail in the air. May followed it as it vanished through her new bedroom door, opening it to get through herself.

"Wow, this bed looks massive... is it really a double? It looks like a queen or king..." _'That's only because you're small.' _"I am not; five foot five is tall back in Japan." _'That's because everyone is small in Japan.' _May turned and glared at the tiger before walking over to her suitcase propped against the wall and kneeling beside it with a huff. The tiger let its' mouth hang open like it was laughing silently. _'I never said it was a bad thing.'_ "Well that's what it sounded like to me."

Still laughing silently, the tiger reverted to the bluish mist once more only to reform as a tall beautiful woman with long white flowing hair like liquid snow. Her skin was a creamy white and her perfect lips a soft pink. Her eyes were ice blue like that of the tiger and she wore a long soft white sleeveless dress that clung like a second skin to her hips before flaring and billowing softly, showing off a flat stomach, wide hips and barely containing her huge chest.

She came up behind May, silent and graceful like a cat and hugged her from behind pressing her chest into May's head. May yelped and started to say something, but the tiger woman covered her mouth with her hand. Putting her head close to May's head she said "You're adorable when you're angry." May tried to speak again so the woman graciously removed her hand. "Could you get off now?"

"That's not a nice thing to say, I haven't been able to hug you like this since we were in Japan..." May groaned exasperated, "Yuki, I can't do anything like this. I have to go in to meet Professor Davis in the morning before my first lecture and it's already getting late. The drive here was longer than I expected not to mention the ordeal at the reception took longer than it should have. I still haven't unpacked, I still haven't called Bou-san like I promised I would when I arrived and I _still_ haven't done any studying! Please let me do what I have to do; you can do whatever you want later when I have time!" Yuki's eyes flashed, "Anything I want?" "Yes! So please...?" May knew that she'd probably regret saying that later, but for now she had things to do.

With a sigh Yuki reluctantly let go and moved away to sit on the bed. As she watched May unpack her eyes followed every movement. "Can I ask a question?" May looked over at her, surprised before continuing what she was doing, "Of course, go ahead." Yuki turned her gaze to the floor. "Why do you not just order me to do what you want? I am tied to you after all." May hung a dress up and sighed. "Because spirits and all of those are still thinking beings; I hate the idea of taking away something's freedom." Yuki's eyes looked up to meet hers. "But I'm an Ekiki. A spirit you command; the same as your friends' Shiki." May shook her head.

"No you're not. Ekiki are spirits or whatever that you catch and work for you. Firstly you are not just some spirit or whatever. You are a Megami; a Goddess. Secondly I did not catch you; you were the one who asked me to take you with me." "But Kami have to be tied to something to be able to appear in this world and I tied myself to you, which means..." "That you have no obligation whatsoever to serve me like a slave!" May finished for her firmly, "I think of you as a close friend who helps me occasionally; nothing less. If ever I ask you to do something and you do not want to do it, then don't! I _do not _own you."

May went back to hanging her clothes up; and almost threw up on them when Yuki grabbed her tightly around the waist. "Yuki, don't do that you're going to make me sick...!" "Ah; sorry Goshyujin-sama." "I just said I'm not your master!" "Then... Hime-sama?" "Do I really look like a Princess!" "My apologies Ojyou-sama." "Nooooo!"

Yuki had to fend off clothing as May attacked her with a skirt in one hand and a dress in the other. It was a fierce battle and many lives were lost before Yuki retreated outside and closed the door laughing. Wondering what to do to pass time, Yuki's eyes fell on the Kitchenette and smiling she started to make dinner.

After a short while May emerged from the bedroom having finally put away all of her clothes and came to check on Yuki's cooking. "It smells good." She commented, peering over the tigress's shoulder. "Miso soup?" Yuki smiled, "Just for you." May gave her a small hug before going to the phone and calling Bou-san's number.

It rang for a while before an out of breath Bou-san picked up. "H-hello...?" "What is this Bou-san? You sound like I caught you in the middle of something..." "MAI!" May had to hold the phone away from her ear as Bou-san yelled down the line, "Ok, I _can_ hear you! And I told you not to call me that when I'm abroad; use my English name."

Bou-san just laughed, "Haha, you'll always be little Taniyama Mai-chan to me... ah, hang on one sec..." Bou-san's voice got distant like he was talking to someone else, "...it's Mai, get over here... Leave your clothes it doesn't matter; you're only talking over the phone..." May, or Mai, was not at all surprised to hear Ayako saying something sharply in the background, no doubt telling him off. "Yeah, yeah you can yell at me later just get over here... Ah, Mai? Sorry... Ow! Gah, what was that for! Oh come on just talk already your making her wait..."

May giggled as she heard them arguing with each other, until eventually Ayako's voice sounded over the phone, "Mai? Sorry about that, someone was trying to be a _smart arse_ while I was trying to come to... ah, anyway; how are you? Are you ok? How was your flight?" May smiled at Ayako's usual mothering as she answered, "Fine, fine the flight was surprisingly smooth so I didn't feel as bad as I usually do. Your tablets seemed to help though, thanks a lot."

Since SPR had disbanded three years ago, Ayako had concentrated on medicine and was now a fully fledged doctor just like her parents. Not that she'd given up her status as a Priestess, but both she and Bou-san hadn't really been involved with many supernatural jobs since. Bou-san, who didn't really act as a Bou-san anymore, had instead concentrated on being a good stay-at-home dad. Yep, that's right. The two had gotten engaged and then married, both within the year SPR ended. They had one son and a little girl well on the way.

"How's little Hayate?" May asked eagerly. "He's fine but he misses you. Although he doesn't really talk much yet, he often stares at your picture on the fridge before starting to cry. Houshou thought it was cute; apparently the three of us have missing you in common." She laughed. Bou-san, or rather Houshou-ji as she usually called him these days even though he'd told her rather exasperatedly to leave off the 'ji' part, hadn't hesitated in making her an Auntie to his two and a half year old son Hayate.

Ayako had insisted that she as well as Masako came over regularly to have dinner with them or just to chat and play with the little boy and with Ayako almost due with her second child, Houshou had sheepishly asked them if they could give him a hand with the housework. Of course, May being a sucker for little children could not refuse.

"And you Ayako? How's the tummy and the nerves? Has Houshou-ji gotten used to your mood swings and cravings yet?" "Hah, I doubt it... which reminds me... Love, could you get me more of those frozen prawns? I'm feeling a little hungry..." Laughing as she heard Houshou do as ordered grumbling, May remembered something she'd been meaning to ask.

"Oh yeah, have you two heard from John and Masako yet?" "Ah, yes actually! Masako called yesterday to say hi. I let her talk to Haya-chan over the phone; he misses her almost as much as he misses you. He's in bed at the moment or I'd do the same... But yes, she said to say hi if you called and wishes you good luck with your studies. Apparently her own are going very well over in Australia; she says she can read English almost flawlessly now and is just working on speech. I think the accents are confusing her." "Well, of course," Said May giggling, "She has an American _and_ a British teacher, not to mention she get's John to talk to her in English in her free time. With an American, British and an Australian accent trying to mean the same thing in her head, it's no wonder she's having a hard time." Ayako joined her in her merriment and they spent ages just mimicking John's way of speaking when he was in Japan.

"Ah..." May sighed wiping her eyes that had started leaking from laughing so much, "Well, as much as I hate to say it I have to go; I haven't done any studying since I finally got here and I'd hate to get behind." "Ahaha, you and your study... Oh well, I'll pass you back over to Houshou to say goodbye. Now, don't you forget to eat properly you hear? If you get back looking like a matchstick I'm gonna lock you up and feed you until you can't get out the door, understand?" "Don't worry; Yuki's taking care of that." She replied giving the Goddess a smile. "Well, that does make me feel somewhat better... but you had still better look after yourself! Got it?" "Yes mother..." May said meekly. "I'm allowed to mother you, we're friends." Ayako replied matter of factly. "Well then lot's of love!"

May waited until Ayako had passed the phone over before cheerfully teasing Houshou about his growing age again. "I'm only thirty-three damn it! Quit writing me off! Come on Mai-chan you're making me cry here..." They laughed together passing jokes back and forth like they used to. "Well, Houshou-ji..." "It's Houshou!" "...seeing as I'm a legitimate adult now I'm thinking about getting an adorable English boyfriend that you don't approve of..." "Eh? That's not fair... Why not a nice Japanese boy? That way you can bring him over and if he's not good enough I can just 'smash'..." "Houshou!" "Ah, well maybe not 'smash' but..." The two of them laughed. "Well, approve of him or not; if he makes my Mai-chan cry I'll send him flying." "Haha, you're only saying that because Ayako left the room." "Err... Well, only because she gets weird and hits me... Says something about hitting on younger girls..." Mai giggled at Houshou's hushed voice.

The three of them knew that their relationship was nothing of the sort; Houshou viewed May as an adorable little sister. Ayako knew only too well but, like she had said to May one time, she just liked an excuse to smack her husband.

"So what would you do if he was a pro wrestler?" May said still teasing. "Send him flying!" "How about... one of the mafia with loads of subordinates?" "Smash them all and send him flying!" "O-k..." May wracked her brain trying to find someone he couldn't beat. "Oh! What if he was someone like Naru?" Houshou choked, "Mai-chan, cut me some slack will you! He's the one and only Oliver Davis; how am I supposed to go up against that! He'd burn me alive with his eyes alone!"

May couldn't help but laugh at that because what he'd said was true. She could still remember his indifferent glances, emotionless expression and the raging intelligence behind amazingly blue eyes. When he was angry that lack of emotion seemed to only make him scarier as only his eyes would blaze with carefully controlled icy flames.

"Well," Houshou was saying cheerfully, and May snapped out of her thoughts. "I think it's safe to say that I won't ever have to deal with something like that, because I highly doubt that you'll ever find someone like him again..." May paused and didn't say anything for a while, just letting him chat and not really listening.

'_I doubt you'll ever find someone like him again...'_

She knew he was right. That was probably why it hurt so much.

* * *

><p>Ooooh! A cliffy! Ahahaha... yeh, not really ay... *sigh* Oh well... R&amp;R!<p>

Btw, do you know how cool it would be to have a tiger? It's almost on the same level as sending Orlando Bloom flying off into the sky with balloons... oh, I'd love to have that drop through my ceiling...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 2**

After eventually saying goodbye to Houshou making sure that she at least _sounded _happy, she put the phone down and groaned when she saw that it was now just after six. "I was talking for too long..." She said so sadly resigned that Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "The soup's been ready for twenty minutes already." She said, cheekily adding fuel to the fire, laughing when May glared at her.

Remembering May's promise she added somewhat guiltily, "Get started on your studying then and I'll warm some up for you." Nodding glumly May went to the polished black desk in the corner of the sitting room where she'd stacked her books earlier. Sitting down and putting on the reading glasses that were the only thing that stopped her getting a headache after reading for hours, her face brightened at the thought of learning something new and soon she was eagerly pouring over pages of the thick well used volumes, having three open at once as she looked things up and made notes.

Yuki just watched her with a sigh and a resigned smile of her own. The soup she left where it was, knowing full well that even if she did warm some and leave it on May's desk, the young woman would most likely forget about it within a minute. It had happened before.

Leaving her where she was, Yuki went to take a long bath to while away the time.

**/-)**

'_...And according to Lewis's Law the physical separation between body and spirit can be brought about in two ways. The first is by unexpected abeyance of the body, in which case the spirit flees as a reflex reaction. This is often the cause of wandering spirits and spirits who do not know that they have died. Upon realization spirits have the power to choose whether to pass on or otherwise. This is the usual method of division. Lewis's Law also shows however that it is also possible to detach ones body and spirit whilst the bodily functions still continue. An example he gives of this is those who either by accident or traumatic experience have receded into a blank state commonly known as a comatose state. Lewis's theory is that the spirit flees from the body to either the Astral Plane or stays the living world, giving a reason to why affected comatose patients often speak of seeming to look down upon themselves while unconscious. _

_Within his report he also talks about the possibility of purposely detaching ones spirit from ones body and being able to communicate with those departed by distortion of the Astral Plane also known as Astral Distortion, but admits that so far this is possible only in theory. Like the rest of his work these theories are next to impossible to prove in actual practice and only those with strong psychic abilities know it to be true or false.'_

May closed the finished book absorbed in thought and scribbled down a few last notes before glancing absently at the clock and reaching for another book. It took a while to sink in but when it did May's head jerked back up to stare at the time. It couldn't be... there was no way it could be just before half past eleven... right? Checking the watch that she knew was right as she had adjusted the time just after landing that morning, she yelped to find that the clock on the wall was actually ten minutes slow. May hit her head on top of her books gently, "I over studied again..." She moaned to herself. Realising that she was by now very hungry, she left the desk massaging her stiff neck and warmed up some soup. As she ate, she noted distantly that it was very good and made a mental note to compliment Yuki later.

It was only after she had washed her bowl and made her way to the bathroom that she realised just how exhausted she was as she stumbled and almost fell into the bath. After forcing herself to wash properly she lay back and closed her eyes for a short while enjoying the warm soapy water. As her thoughts drifted, she found herself thinking about a certain black haired narcissist who smirked at her arrogantly; his intense blue eyes tracing her every move. She called out to him but he didn't move, still smirking at her like he knew something she didn't.

Then suddenly he started changing. He grew slightly taller and his shoulders broadened ever so slightly. His arms seemed more muscular, his hair slightly longer and his chin slightly squarer than before. He looked older; more like a young man than a boy. But he was still Naru. There was only one thing May felt differently about looking at this older Naru than the one before.

In the past, looking at Naru made her feel... safe, secure and calm. When their eyes met she blushed at being caught looking. Now, something was... different. Looking into those confident blue eyes of his, with a look on his face that just _radiated_ masculinity, heat flooded not her face but her entire body. A strange feeling bubbled gently in her stomach and her heart beat sped up, causing her breathing to follow suit. What was this? She didn't know. She had had many boyfriends over the past three years, but she had never gone all the way. None of them had made her feel like this before. Never had she wanted Naru for anything more than his affection. So what had changed? What was this weird feeling of... _need_ inside her? She didn't know. She couldn't put her finger on it. Then a cold gush of air hit her and blew her away... She reached back calling for him but, smirking at her still he just stood there until he was out of sight... The wind was so cold...

May jerked awake in the spa bath, shivering as cold air drifted in from under the door. The bath water had also gone cold; probably the reason she was feeling the breeze. Abruptly she remembered her meeting in the morning, hurriedly getting out of the tub and drying herself off, forgetting about her dream completely as though it had never happened. Luckily it seemed she had only been in the bath for around twenty minutes, which wasn't good but thinking about all the other times she'd done it, it could definitely have been worse.

Thinking glumly that she was so gonna be late tomorrow, May smiled when she saw Yuki curled up on the bed in her tiger form and she stroked her soft fur gently before sliding under the covers being careful not to wake the tigress. Even though she was so sure that she was going to have to lie awake for ages before falling asleep, May's old habit of being able to fall asleep anywhere anytime did not let her down and the comfortable darkness claimed her almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

**/-)**

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep."

What was that irritating noise...? It was so loud...

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep."

Where was she? Was that a heart machine thingy? So she was in the hospital...?

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep."

Oh God, it was so annoying she was trying to sleep... Wait, wasn't sleeping bad? Something told her she should not be sleeping right now... Why was that? Did SPR have another case? In that case she should get up... Naru was going to tell her off again for being late... yeah... Maybe a few more minutes...

There was a click and the noise stopped. May was just thinking that the silence was so much better when she abruptly became aware of a hand feeling her chest under her night shirt and another inching down under her underwear. That got her up. Sitting upright with a shriek still dazed, she swiped at whoever was touching her before she heard laughter and she blinked looking around. Yuki sat on the bed next to her laughing her head off and May wacked her over the head with a pillow. "I told you to stop doing that!" She yelled crossly, before getting up with a huff and storming out of the bedroom. Yuki followed giggling and clutching the pillow.

As May got herself a drink from the fridge Yuki innocently waited until she had a mouthful of liquid before saying, "I only woke you because I didn't want you to miss your appointment with Professor Davis..." She got the reaction she wanted. May choked on her orange juice before spraying it out in the sink. Once she could breath she dumped the glass and checking the time she sprinted back to the bedroom with a screech. "CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

May took the shortest shower in world history washing her hair as well; put a little eyeliner and her jewellery on while she was brushing her teeth, something which she had perfected a while ago, before skidding to a stop in front of her bed where Yuki had, for once, kindly laid out a decent set of clothes; black undergarments, a pleated black mini skirt, a violet top with sleaves stopping just after her elbows and a wide neck, black knee length boots and the same faux black leather jacket that she'd worn yesterday. Yuki had even taken everything she needed out of the big blue handbag she'd used yesterday to hold things like her passport, plane tickets as well as snacks, and put them back in their proper place in her usual black handbag that was maybe half the size of the blue one.

Calling out a grateful thankyou to her companion who answered her with a growl seemingly coming from everywhere as the tigress had already disappeared to keep out of her way, May caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and deciding she was missing something added a black choker band around her neck. Pausing to hurriedly comb her still wet hair, she slipped a hair lackey around her wrist for when it dried before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door.

Running to the lift apologising to someone she bumped into on the way, May hit the ground floor button before doing her best to recover her breath as the elevator started moving. Yuki appeared next to her stroking her hair as she leant against the wall.

"If you like I could take us straight there via the Astral Plane." May looked up at her exasperatedly, "We tried that before back in Italy; you got lost and we ended up somewhere in France remember?"

Yuki pouted, "That was an honest mistake, and neither of us actually knew what the destination looked like." "So?" "If I have a clear image of the place then we won't have a problem. We'll go straight there." May raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" "Absolutely." "...That's what you said last time." "Yeah, but this time it's true." "So you were lying last time?" "Well, that was..."

At that moment Yuki was spared from answering as the elevator stopped and she vanished as the doors opened. May stepped out purposefully not missing a beat and made her way down the staircase walking briskly. She saw Laura as she passed the registration, but thankfully the woman had her hands full in telling someone very disdainfully that if they did not have a reservation they would have to go elsewhere as at the moment they were fully booked.

Bowed out of the hotel by the doormen May continued down the street at a fast walk. After making sure that no one was looking, Yuki appeared on May's shoulder as a small white kitten. _'It would be faster...' _The goddess tempted again and changing her mind at the last minute with a sigh, May turned down a narrow deserted alleyway. "Fine, BUT! If you make a mistake this time, I'll _never_ trust you again." _'Your lack of faith in me hurts.' _"I'm sure... Well, let's go then." Blue-white mist accumulated and expanded until it completely engulfed the young woman and kitten. Then it simply blew away with the breeze leaving nothing behind.

**/-)**

When May opened her eyes, she instantly recognised the Astral Plane even though she hadn't come here by her own power for three years. It was never cold or hot here, just comfortable and there was no rain, wind or sunlight. Looking around instinctively for Gene before remembering that he had already passed on, she called out for Yuki who had acted as her new spirit guide now. Feeling a growing presence behind her May turned around to smile up at the x2 elephant sized white tiger and blue-white mist encircled her waist to deposit her carefully on the tiger's back. After connecting her mind with her friend and showing her an image of their destination, May let herself fall back against the massive tiger's neck. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to you looking like this." She laughed as they started loping through the dim misty starry place. _'If I had my way, I'd look like this in the living world as well. It's just because Astral Law doesn't permit me to take all of my power with me.' _"Astral Law?" This was the first time May had heard of it and she was intrigued. "What is that?" Yuki thought for a while before answering and sensing new information, May got out her notebook eagerly.

'_It's hard to explain but... Ok, the Astral Plane is like the place where one crosses from the world of the living to the world of the deceased right? Well, this place itself has no restrictions meaning that _all _kinds of beings, including living flesh-and-blood humans, ranging from having practically no power to having nearly infinite power can come here easily, no problem. However, when one reaches the boundary of the worlds on either side, if the Law is not met then the being cannot pass through. For instance, a living human with a body and so on, could not pass into the deceased world. He or she would be forced to leave their body here in the Astral Plane before being allowed through; or go back which is the usual case as most people do not know how to initiate Astral Distortion. In my case, as a goddess I have quite a lot of power but there is a limit on how much power I can take with me. _

'_As it is now, I can only take as much power as can fill a living body which cuts my power down by practically half. However that still makes me much stronger than other humans even if they have the max amount as well because even if I am in the living world, I am not bound by a flesh-and-blood body. Instead, like I said before, I have to tie myself spiritually to a place or person in the living world in order to stay there.'_

"Like Naru..." May said, thinking out loud as she jotted down what Yuki was saying. _'Exactly; from what I've seen in your memory, your Naru has enough power to rival a god, if not more so. His case confuses me to be perfectly honest; I have never seen a human with so much power. By watching that memory of the time he used it on that Ebisu, I calculated that his full power was almost equal to mine when I'm here in the Astral Plane; meaning that when I am in the living world, his power is double mine._

'_However a human using that kind of power is suicidal; you saw how his body reacted after firing a simple fireball.' A 'simple fireball' huh..._ May thought dryly. "Does that mean that you can do that too?" _'Well... in theory.' _Yuki sounded sheepish."Elaborate on that?" _'I _can _but I'm forbidden to do anything that humans can't whilst in the living world unless the place or in this case human I'm tied to is in danger, and that excludes any attack-like abilities.' _"O-k... does that include vanishing and changing into tigers?" _'That's different; it's just a part of who and what I am... I don't know how to explain it.'_ Thinking about this May remembered something, "But what about Okobu-sama? Wasn't it cursing the family?" _'An Ebisu is part of the living world; it was an actual object that they worshiped and changed into a god. That's not the same as gods who reside predominantly in the Astral Plane and usually just observe. Besides had that been a normal god, it would have been endanger of ceasing to exist as no one was praying to it anymore so it's understandable that it would be trying to get some attention._

May just looked at her with a blank look and they rode on in silence for a while, before "Wow, gods are surprisingly useless." Yuki stumbled and almost fell over in indignation, her paw accidently flicking up rock on the ground. _'I said I couldn't explain it! It's not like we want to be useless! Anyway, we're only born when you humans start thinking that we're there, so it's your fault!' _May was laughing so hard she was nearly crying at Yuki's reaction. Or she was until the stone the goddess had flicked up landed on her head, causing her to almost drop her notebook and then it was Yuki's turn to laugh hysterically.

"Oh shut up." May told her crossly her hand rubbing her head and holding the stone in the other, as Yuki almost fell over again this time from laughter. Still giggling the tigress looked to the right and made a sharp turn before stopping. _'This is it.' _She announced; her eyes glazed as though looking at something somewhere else; which of course, she was. "I hope so..." May sighed as the familiar mist swirled up around them again.

Closing her eyes and listening to the loud silence as the mist blocked her view, sounds slowly became audible, distant at first and then nearer; the sound of traffic, people talking and a cold misty rain that breezed through her hair sending refreshing shivers down her spine. Opening her eyes to find that she was standing in another alley with Yuki the kitten on her shoulder, she pulled her jacket around her more closely and stepped out into the main street.

The Oxford University was nowhere to be seen and May looked around at the buildings with a frown. _'You see, I told you it would work.' _Yuki's voice was smug and May smiled reaching up to stroke her tiny head. They were nowhere near the University, but that was to be expected as the place they were going to wasn't supposed to be the University. Instead May had received another address and picture in the letter from Professor Davis and on the other side of the road, straight in front of her was the building in the picture.

"Thank you Yuki." May planted a tiny kiss on the kitten's nose and checking her watch she made her way across the road, feeling Yuki crawl under the cover of her hair before disappearing.

Although the building had no sign over it or something of the like, she knew it had to be right as both the address and the picture were the same. Standing outside nervously with three whole minutes to go until her meeting was supposed to start, May took a deep breath before climbing the stairs and letting her self in.

"Ah, hello...?" In the small, what looked like a reception room, she looked around shyly; the walls where wooden panelling and the ceiling slightly low. If she had to guess she'd say that the entire room was only four and a half metres by four and a half and there was an average sized oak desk at the back of the room facing the door; next to it on either side where two more closed wooden doors. There was also absolutely no one there beside herself. As a small clock on the wall ticked away in the silence May wondered at a loss what she should do next.

"Um, is anyone here?" She called out loudly. Just then the door on her right swung open and a man looking to be in his late forties to fifties stepped into the room wearing a white work shirt, black pants and a blue and green tie. The hair on his head was short, silver and receding and he had a small silver moustache covering his upper lip. Taking off what appeared to be a pair of reading glasses, he gazed at her in relative surprise. "Oh? And who might you be my dear? Did you need something?"

Covering her slight confusion May hurriedly introduced herself, "Ah, my name is May Talia; I came to have an interview with Professor Davis on his invitation... Um, I received a scholarship to study under him on Supernatural, Paranormal and Psychic Research and I believe the first lecture is later this afternoon..." "Ah!" The man's eyes widened and he clapped a hand to his head, "That's right! I had completely forgotten! Ah, let's see..." Taking a notebook out of his pocket, he rifled through it until apparently finding what he was looking for.

"Here we go... Ms May Talia, nineteen years of age... University Student at two separate universities, studying Parapsychology... Interests; Ghosts, Spirits and anything related to the supernatural, animals, helping people and how the world works... Yes, I remember you now. Your particular case was one that interested me to no end to be perfectly frank; all five of your previous lecturers were no little adamant that I accept you. It left quite the impression."

Snapping the notebook shut with a smile and pocketing it once more, the man strode forward and took her hand kindly. "I am Professor Martin Davis." He explained still smiling in welcome, "I do apologise for before; my secretary Hannah left a short time ago and will only be back just before we get started and I got so engrossed in my books that I guess I just forgot about everything else." He laughed sheepishly as he let go of her hand and she couldn't help but chuckle a little as well.

_He's totally different compared with Naru... Somehow I thought they'd be more similar..._ "Please don't let it bother you professor; I was almost late because I did the same thing last night." "Oh? Well why don't we go upstairs and you can tell me about it while I make some tea, hmm?" And he led the way up to a small sitting room telling her more tales of what he'd done and making her laugh. There was no doubt in her mind that she already really liked Professor Davis and she could tell she was going to enjoy his lectures.

* * *

><p>Thats the second chapter! R&amp;R! I'll give you a balloon...? :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's the thirrrrd one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 3**

Oliver Davis. How he _hated_ that name. Well, no; that was wrong. It wasn't his name that he hated, it was what went with it; a cage. All thanks to his stupid PK; that he couldn't even use because it was too damn strong. So that left him with... what? - A reputation for having strong psychic powers and people wanting to get in his face and touch him. Thanks to his mother introducing him to the world last year, he couldn't even walk down his street without someone pointing him out. Not to mention that because his father was famous around the globe for his findings and research, he now had to go everywhere with _bodyguards_ so that he wasn't kidnapped and held for ransom. The mere _thought_ of someone being _able _to kidnap him was insulting not to mention ludicrous.

Being part of a wealthy upper class family was not helping. There were so many dances and social events that his mother forced him to attend with frivolous girls everywhere. Social standing demanded that he be polite much to his despair, but even when he tried his hardest to 'politely' tell them to leave him alone nothing ever seemed to work. His father, whilst not having one shred of common sense in him; did undeniably have a brilliant mind and whether or not this was why the two of them seemed to get along he didn't know. Actually it was only yesterday that the man had saved him from having to go to any more of those useless parties by giving him the option of joining his lecture class. At least there he wouldn't be required to constantly talk to people or be polite unless it suited him and all that his father wanted him to do while he was there was explain the more difficult things when the other students didn't know, or at least that's what he assumed.

Although Father hadn't said anything to suggest it, Oliver was sure that he was up to something. He'd been meeting a lot more with old friends recently and whatever they spoke about they seemed pretty worried. Not to mention that in his fathers entire twenty-five years of teaching, as far as Oliver knew the man had never had a problem with teaching his subject within the university building and yet now he had decided to move elsewhere; not to mention that his classes where usually for around thirty students at the least and apparently this new one held only around ten. That could only mean that these exclusive lectures were going to be different than before and knowing the old man, it was going to be interesting.

Hearing a door slam distantly and shrill voices speaking loud and fast, Oliver opened his eyes reluctantly and moved his arm from its former position over his blue eyes to gaze at the library ceiling glumly. His mother's friends had arrived; wonderful. Well, the library was only small even though it had two separate doors; perhaps he'd be lucky today and...

He sighed as he heard the same annoying voice demanding to know where the 'gorgeous young man' was and why he hadn't come to greet her. Sitting up and running a hand through his hair with one smooth motion, he reached for his small glass of whisky and sat back on the small lounge hoping for it to be over quickly.

Sure enough loud presumptuous footsteps grew ever louder with the voice. "...believe he never comes to say hello to me, he shouldn't be shy; everyone at the ladies club loves to see him when he comes over and what was that you said earlier about him not coming again? What nonsense. Honestly my dear you shouldn't believe such things from one so young; boys of his age still are not sure of what they really want and it's up to us to guide them the right way. If I recall correctly wasn't there another name that the boy's guardian used to call him? I seem to recall that the two of them seemed ever so close and that just proves my point; young insecure boys like yours feel safe and happy when referred to in affectionate ways... What was that name again... Oh, that's right..."

The door crashed open and a large woman with clipped up permed hair and too much make up stepped in dragging Oliver's mother behind her, who looked like she'd been feverishly agreeing with everything the other woman had said. Upon seeing him, the loudmouthed woman was all smiles, beaming at him like he was a toddler. "And _there_ he is, the handsome boy! Come and give auntie a hug little Naru! You ca...!"

The glass shattered.

Suddenly the room was cold; very, very cold and the loud woman found herself locked in a deathly stare. Unable to move as the 'boy' got up off the lounge and moved toward her, she was forced to look up at him as he stopped in front of her and in doing so was forced to see just how much of a boy he really was. His blank expression chilled her to the bone and his blue eyes sent icy daggers crashing into her skull.

"_**Never**__ call me that again." _

Leaving her where she was frozen to the spot, Oliver exited through the other door slamming it behind him. Walking quickly back to his bedroom he sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He shouldn't have lost control like that but for some reason when ever someone called him by _that_ name he found himself losing control. Even Lin and Mori called him Oliver these days. Thinking about the two of them just put him into a worse mood. They and his father were probably the only people whose company he found tolerable and right now his father was busy setting things up for his lectures whilst the two of them where on holiday somewhere in China. It pissed him off that they could leave while he was forced to stay confined to the house with his mothers so called friends. Feeling himself start to lose it, he took a breath before grabbing a coat and gloves and swiftly making his way out of the house. He was _technically_ supposed to call his bodyguards before he left, but hell he didn't want them anywhere near him. They had already learnt not to bother him when they didn't have to the hard way.

Flagging down a cab before anyone had the chance to recognise him, Oliver gave the driver his father's new address and fell back against the seat as they drove, staring up at the dark clouds listlessly. He would be a little early but he honestly could not stand staying in that house one second longer.

It did not take at all long to reach his destination; after all, their house wasn't at all far from the city center which was where the new building stood. Pushing a handful of notes into the cabby's hand without bothering to check how much it was, he got out swiftly and entered the building. Father's secretary wasn't there and heading over to the open door on the right he paused when he heard voices and laughter. Apparently the last interview was still going, although Oliver doubted that they were doing anything other than chat. By the sound of it, it was a female. She made the fourth.

'Professor Davis' had been interviewing his new students since the day before yesterday and with this woman there were eight of them excluding him; four boys and four girls. Oliver wondered dryly if his father had gotten interested in matchmaking. He wouldn't put it passed him. Breathing a pained sigh, Oliver let himself through the opposite door and turned right down the narrow hallway. There was the small lecture room through a door to his right, a bathroom straight ahead and another room to the left that's use hadn't yet been identified. He entered that one.

It reminded him somewhat of the old SPR headquarters back in Japan with five long desks stacked against the wall on his left from the doorway, an old couch against the opposite wall and something that he hadn't really expected when walking in the first time; a tiny kitchenette in the far right hand corner. That was the reason he had come here; he desperately needed tea. As he stood there making it, nostalgia seemed to float in the air. He remembered the first time he'd come back to England, sitting down tiredly on a lounge in his room and opening his mouth to demand tea from his assistant. Only to remember that he no longer had one having left her back in Japan. Even when making it himself he could never manage to make it taste the same as hers.

_Mai..._ Unaware that he'd paused in what he was doing, he recalled her happily wishing him good morning and her indignant voice at his indifference. If he had to be perfectly honest with himself, Oliver knew that after a while he only continued riling her up simply because her reactions amused him. Remembering some of them a small smirk played around on his face, until he accidently spilt some of the hot water onto his skin. Knocking the cup over with a loud crash and cursing softly as his finger burned, he held it under the tap for a while wondering why he'd suddenly started thinking about Mai again.

After the pain had gone somewhat, he made another cup this time focusing on what he was doing. He was just making his way to the couch when he heard his father call down the hall, "Oliver? Is that you?" Hearing him check the lecture room Oliver raised his voice just a little, "In here." The old man stuck his head into the room and grinned at his son. "Ah, I'd like you to meet the last of our class; Ms Talia." Stepping into the room and motioning to the woman, she followed to stand beside him. "Ms Talia this is my son Oliver, I'm sure you would have heard of him. Oliver, this is Ms May Talia and she is from Tokyo in Japan. She's very interested in supernatural matters and I think you two would get along quite well, in fact she and I have a lot in common and..."

Professor Davis ranted on, unaware that his son was no longer listening. His eyes had slightly narrowed when she first came into the room, something telling him that this woman was familiar to him and as her brown eyes met his, all thoughts fell away leaving only one word.

_Mai...!_

After that his mind was a mess; thoughts zoomed every which way wondering why she was here, wondering what had happened over the last three years, how she'd been. She had definitely changed; the small indignant teenager was gone to be replaced with what was undoubtedly a mature woman. As if to prove that point his eyes roamed unconsciously over her body, lingering at her chest that had expanded by at least three sizes, her small waist that seemed not to have changed as the rest of her did and the short skirt that showed off her hips and slender legs. Her hair was much longer and she had pierced her ears. But how much had her intelligence changed? Because the one thing he really wanted to know was just how in Gods name had she managed to get accepted into Oxford?

Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask that very question, she stepped forward holding out her hand. He took it wondering what she was doing before she smiled at him politely and added, "I'm very pleased to meet you; I did not think that I would get the chance. I look forward to working with you." His mind reeling, all those years of being polite at his mother's parties kicked in and he found himself smoothly giving her a decent reply, his facial features never showing anything of what he was feeling at the moment.

_Why did she...? Does she not recognise me? I'm sure that I've changed over the past three years but she should still be able to tell that it's me... What's going on? _He recalled how she had blushed bright red every time he had caught her looking at him in the past and compared that now with the polite indifferent look on her face. So he didn't affect her like he had used to?

A sharp clap of the hands brought him back to reality and what his father was saying cheerfully. "Well, it's almost time for the first lecture to begin and the others should be arriving very soon! So if I were you two, I'd probably choose my seat before they get here! Ah, that's right; Ms Talia you haven't seen the lecture room yet have you? Well come, come! It's jut through here opposite this room..." The professor left the room motioning for her to follow and she did so without a backward glance.

_Talia? That's right, father introduced her as May Talia... Could it be that she's actually not Mai, but someone totally different? And she spoke in the Queens English... Maybe she was born here to an upper class family? But I could have sworn that it was her... I have no idea what's going on... _

With that irritating thought Oliver followed the two of them his father showed her first the bathroom and then the lecture room. It just looked like a normal room with wooden walls and eight wooded desks, four on each side and a walkway between, going from the back of the room up to his father's desk at the head of it. Behind that desk to the side was a white board and off to the side of the room in the far right hand corner was a large bookcase packed with books on Psychic Research.

"Well, I have to wait in the entrance room for the others since Hannah isn't back yet, so you two go ahead and pick a seat. Ah, it's two to a desk but seeing as there are nine of you don't worry about that; although one person will still have to sit next to someone else. Anyway, please amuse yourselves for a while!" With another beaming smile the old man left, closing the door behind him and Oliver returned his gaze to May.

The woman gazed around the room before her eyes alighted on the bookcase. He watched with interest as her expression seemed to brighten and she moved over, leaving her handbag on the back row desk that was the closest to it. Skimming over titles with a finger, she paused at a thick volume and after a slight pause, pulled it carefully from its place. Oliver felt an eyebrow rise sceptically as he watched in silence; like she was actually going to read that...

As she sat down at the desk tying back her long hair, she didn't seem to notice when two strands shorter than the rest fell down to frame her face. Letting the book fall open she rummaged around in her handbag pulling out a glasses case and a small but thick notebook; slipping the reading glasses on with the ease of long practise she opened her notebook smoothly, rifling through the pages to find what she was looking for.

Oliver felt his other eyebrow join the raised one as he saw pages and pages of handwritten notes fly past before landing on a clean page near to the end of the book and continued to observe as May inked down the time, date and year before setting her pen down carefully and leaning back to start reading the new book. After she didn't move for about twenty minutes other than to occasionally write something down in her notebook, Oliver had to admit that if this was how she studied usually, it would make sense that she was somewhat smarter than she used to be. Moving away with a sigh from where he'd been leaning against the wall, he made his way to stand in front of the bookcase with his back toward May and let his eyes roam expertly over the volumes that his father had chosen. There was a pretty decent variety as expected and choosing one that seemed interesting although he was fairly sure that he'd already read it, moved to lean against the other back row desk over the isle. But he'd barely begun reading when he heard a commotion in the front room; his father apparently welcoming someone or some people.

"...yes I know! Well then if you would make your way through the door on your left and through the next door to your right; my son and one of your fellow students are already there... Ah! Hello, hello, please come in! Yes, down the hall and through the door on the right if you will..." By the sound of it, all the students seemed to be arriving at once and Oliver sighed painstakingly before bracing himself and going back to his book. And sure enough a few seconds later the door burst open and a three people entered. The first was a guy that Oliver would deem to be around the same age as him with black hair and strange green eyes. He also seemed to be the type of person Oliver didn't like; loud and overconfident.

As he came in he took one look around before waving to Oliver. "So you must be Oliver Davis right? Hah, I'd heard that you were a little popular with the ladies and by the look of you I suppose that rumour was right." Not bothering to wait for a reply, the guy's eyes fell upon May who didn't seem like she was aware of anything other than her study. Oliver felt a slight smirk twitch on his face before the new guy wiped it clean. "Wahoo, an Asian babe! Dang, she's hot." Moving like he was about to go over to her, Oliver prepared himself to kill the guy just as a tallish girl with dirty blonde hair shoved him out the way and practically ran towards Oliver. _Here we go..._ He thought irritably as she stopped in front of him, flushed in the face and beaming like an idiot.

"Oliver Davis? Oh my god, I have like _always_ wanted to meet you in person! My name's Shannon Jarvis and I am a huge fan of yours and... D-do you think you could sign my bra for me!"

Oliver was spared from answering by his father who stuck his head into the room next to the last person; a quiet guy also with black hair who just stood there shyly. "Well people, choose a seat and sit down! The others will be in soon so the sooner you take your pick the better otherwise the one you want will be gone!" This caused a commotion as the professor left because the loud guy tried to shove past the girl called Shannon so that he could reach the seat next to May; but she thought he was going for the seat beside Oliver and fought him off.

Oliver shut his book with a snap and regarded the two with a cold irritated frown. He _really _didn't want to have to sit next to the Shannon girl for the rest of... well, however long these lecture classes went on for and even more than that he _really _didn't want the loud bastard next to May. Seeing the simple solution as clear as day, he stood up.

The sudden movement caused the two idiots to stop and look up, but he ignored them as he pulled out the chair next to May and sat down opening his book once more. Not moving for a moment, the two of them separated in disappointment, glaring at each other as though it was the others fault. Shannon settled at the desk that Oliver had just left and to his irritation, the guy moved to hover in front of May as she continued to read. Gritting his teeth to stop himself from committing murder, Oliver forced himself to ignore everything else and focus on his book. He knew full well that it wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAAAA! What's going on in lil' Naru-chan's mind? Heehee! I hope you like it and I hope I didn't make Naru too OOC... oh well. R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Herez da fourth chappy! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 4**

May tried to focus on her book, doing her best to continue ignoring two things. One was the extremely annoying guy in front of her and the other being the fact that _he _was sitting next to her. She could understand his reasoning, after all she had almost leapt up and smacked that Shannon girl one over the head with her book when she had gotten so close to him. But still, it was hard to concentrate when he was so close. Just like before...

_- She and the Professor where talking about the supernatural enthusiastically when they heard a muffled crash from downstairs. She starts, jumping up but the Professor tells her not to worry and that it's probably just his son. If anything, this information makes her panic more especially when the Professor tells her to follow him down so that he can introduce them, but it would be rude to refuse so she follows. As she does, a million thoughts flash through her head; it was him, what was she going to do? Act like she didn't know him? But what if he called her by name? But then what if he didn't recognise her? And why was he here! Well sure, this _was _his father's building so he had every right to be here but... Oh God, she had never thought that she'd actually get to meet him again! If she had she would have planned out how she'd act or... or...! Something! It would have been nice to have some WARNING! What was she going to do!_

"_Oliver? Is that you?" The Professor called cheerfully, peering around a door on the right of the hall. "In here," Called a voice that May instantly recognised and sent a shiver down her spine, even though it seemed to be a little deeper than it had been three years ago. The Professor closed the door and opened the one on the left, smiling at the person inside. "Ah, I'd like you to meet the last of our class; Ms Talia." _

_Moving forward reluctantly as the Professor stepped through motioning for her to follow, her heart was beating furiously against her ribs. Then she saw him and it leapt into her mouth. "Ms Talia this is my son Oliver Davis, I'm sure you would have heard of him. Oliver, this is Ms May Talia and she is from Tokyo in Japan. She's very interested in supernatural matters and I think you two would get along quite well, in fact she and I have a lot in common and..." May was no longer listening, her eyes caught by his._

_He was so... perfect. His looks three years before had been breathtaking but now in her opinion he was something akin to a god. His eyes were bluer than she could remember; his hair slightly longer and wilder. His jaw seemed a little squarer than before not to mention that he was taller and his arms and shoulders slightly broader and more muscular, although it was a little hard to tell through his black work shirt. His fashion sense at least, didn't seem to have changed. It was still all black. And seeing the cup of tea in his hands, apparently his addiction to that wasn't gone either. _

_Oliver Davis... _

_Suddenly, she felt nervous for a different reason than simply being in his presence once more. She felt... uncertain. Unsure if... after three years, he'd still be the same. _

_She watched him as he looked at her; his features blank and his eyes narrowed as though trying to judge her. Although she hadn't been listening to what the Professor was saying, she became aware that he'd finished speaking and was waiting for them to say something. Upon that realisation, her mind went blank and her mouth smiled. Her legs carried her forward and she said something along the lines of being happy to meet him. Was it just her imagination or did his eyes widen ever so slightly as she spoke? He took her hand and she almost died at his touch. "The pleasure is mine." He replied to her smoothly before letting go like he'd prefer not to touch her. _

_Then the Professor clapped his hands together cheerfully and turned as if to move out the door, "Well, it's almost time for the lecture to begin and the others should be arriving very soon! So if I were you two, I'd probably choose my seat before they get here! Ah, that's right; Ms Talia you haven't seen the lecture room yet have you? Well come, come! It's jut through here opposite this room..." He motioned for her to follow him which she did somewhat robotically, acutely aware of _his_ presence right behind her and she dared not turn for fear of showing weakness._

_Following the Professor as he showed her around, she made the appropriate responses whilst not really listening. After he led her into another room, she stood there for a while blankly before the door closed loudly behind her and she jerked a little, tugged out of her daze. Abruptly realising that the Professor had left her alone with Naru with a degree of panic, she looked around the room for something to do to take her mind off him and seeing the bookcase, almost breathed a sigh of relief before hurriedly making her way to it and eagerly picking one she hadn't seen before off the shelf._

_When he didn't move as she started to study, she let out a breath that she hadn't been aware that she'd been holding and concentrated on it, slipping easily into her work. Just as she had almost managed to forget about him, he sighed and moved toward her. Wondering how she was going to get through the coming lectures, she could only hold her breath as he also chose a book and moved to the desk beside the one she was at. As he settled, she too relaxed._

_After a short while however, he let out a quiet sigh that seemed long suffering and when she glanced up, found him looking at the door. Having come to understand what certain things were by how he reacted, she assumed that the other students had arrived. As the door crashed open she went back to her study. Ignoring one of the newcomers speaking in a loud vulgar voice, May turned the page and continued reading effectively managing to block everything that wasn't related to Naru._

_With that in mind, May was jerked to attention by a girl who had zoomed up to Naru like a magnet and she tuned in a little to catch what was being said. "...name's Shannon Jarvis and I am a huge fan of yours and... D-do you think you could sign my bra for me!"_

_May almost choked and wished she had just kept studying. Who the hell did that girl think she was, asking something like that! Was it even legal? Restraining herself from getting up and clenching her hands around that annoying neck, May relaxed a little when the Professor called something about taking seats and the Shannon girl started hitting a dark haired guy instead. _

_Starting to study once more happy where she was, her brain started going haywire again when Naru moved next to her rather than having to deal with Shannon. His leg brushed hers accidently as he sat down causing her to bite her lip as heat rushed from the affected area..._

...and was still recovering as she somehow managed to turn another page. Compared with Naru, the guy in front of her was easy to ignore, but he was still a damn nuisance.

"Hey come on, talk to me... Would you like to go out tomorrow afternoon? I'll pay; anything you like babe, so what do you say?" May would have continued to ignore him, however then Yuki spoke for the first time since they had entered the building, _'Do you want me to get rid of him? Even if I don't, I think he's getting on your Naru's nerves as well. From what I've seen, wouldn't it be bad if he lost it?' _

'_I thought you went somewhere?' _May thought back at her. _'I did for a while; after you and Professor Happy became best friends. I returned around about the same time this one entered the room. So should I chase him off?' 'Didn't you say you couldn't use attack-like powers?' '...I was thinking of showing myself and snarling a little.' _May fought to keep a straight face at the vision that presented her with. _'Haha, no don't do that. I don't want the others to know about you until it's necessary.' 'Bah, fine... And just when I thought I could have a little fun... But still, you should do something...' 'I know I know...'_

"At least look at me baby? Come on, your hurting me..." There had been a guy like him back at her old Uni in Tokyo and there was only one way to make that type back off. Closing her book with a sigh after habitually taking note of the page number, May carefully removed her glasses and put them away before resting her head on her fist. Looking up slowly, she raised her eyebrow at the flirter in front of her. No doubt had she not met Naru, she would have found him attractive. But alas this was not the case.

"Did you say something? Sorry, I failed to realise you were there until a few seconds ago. Can I help you with something?" Hearing a small snigger from the small guy next to the door, she continued to look up into taken aback green eyes. He soon recovered, "Ha, don't worry about it.

"I was just wondering..." Having apparently recovered fully, he flicked his hair back with a deliberately casual hand and gave her a winning smile, "There is this restaurant a few blocks away from here; it's pretty small but really nice. So it was my hope that you'd do me the honour of having dinner with me tomorrow night."

May smirked a little, "I don't even have your name and you're asking me out? Sounds like something a player would do... don't you think?" She could see him flinch a little at that and knew that he was kicking himself. "Ah, I apologise if it would seem that way, but... ah, I was simply so struck by your beauty that common sense eluded me..." May blinked, this time being her turn to be taken aback. _Did he _seriously _just say that? How... lame! _Covering her mouth to smother the grin, she listened to him hastily introduce himself. "Uh, my name's Damian; Damian Wallis." "Damian's a nice name." May commented, leading him on a little and to her amusement he turned a little pink.

"Nice to meet you Damian, my name's May Talia. I would love to go out with you tomorrow but unfortunately I really have to wash my hair so I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

The guy next to the door snorted and did his best to hold back his laughter, Shannon was giggling whilst keeping an eye on Naru and speaking of whom, to May's surprise and pleasure, was smirking just a little into his book. But determined to finish what she'd started she concentrated on Damian who was just standing there as though he'd just been bashed and didn't know what had happened. Smiling at him kindly after having informed him he was of less importance to her than her hair, she continued to gaze at him watching him cringe under her eyes.

If she hadn't known he was a player, she _might_ have felt sorry for him. But at the moment her sadistic side was showing itself a little. To her surprise though, Damian seemed to recover. "That was cruel..." He muttered to himself staring at May as though he'd just hit the jackpot without realising it. _Oh, don't tell me he's one of _those _types... _May shifted a little uncomfortably; this might be a little harder than she had first thought and Damian just confirmed her thoughts as his eyes narrowed, his mouth smirked and his expression turned to something she could only call hungry. _This _kind of guy was the guy she had the most trouble with; those who didn't know when to give up and the more they were rejected, the more they seemed to want her.

Well, it wasn't like she didn't know how to deal with it but... May sighed. She didn't exactly want him to despise or be scared of her when they were going to have to be in the same class for however long, which meant that the total shut down method wasn't an option this time.

"Damian what do you want from me? If you're honest you might get it." All four of the others in the room seemed a little taken aback at that before Damian slowly grinned and he pulled out a chair from the desk in front of her, straddling it backwards. "I want you May. Sure at first it was just a whim, but..." His smile grew a little. "I'm finding myself liking you more and more; and that is not a lie from a player. It's the truth coming from a _former _player; if I get you that is." He stared straight into her eyes and May knew that he was telling the truth. Feeling a slight blush dust her cheeks, she smiled back at him. "You know, you're not the only one who's felt that way." She replied somewhat ruefully, resting her head on her arms. "Over the past three years I've been confessed to so many times that to be honest it's more of a pain than anything else. No matter what country I visit it's the same. After a while I got fed up; so I came up with a few rules or a test if you like. If those interested could pass the test; I would go out with them; as simple as that."

Damian was listening intently and it could have been her imagination but the other guys seemed to be listening carefully too. Pausing May giggled at Damian's concentrating face. "Hey, don't laugh; I told you I'm taking this very seriously." He told her with a smile of his own, "So what's the test?" May smiled, resting her head on a fist to watch his reaction.

"Kiss me."

The surprise on his face was priceless and May could not help but throw back her head and laugh. "Are you serious? That's it?" Damian looked at her like she was crazy but she held up a finger at him. "I don't recall saying that I'd _let _you." Understanding dawned on his face and he sat back with a grin. "I get it." May smiled again, "There's just one rule; don't you dare try anything when I'm studying.

I get so into what I'm doing that I have no idea of what's going on around me so I guess you could say that I'm an easy target like that, which is why that doesn't count. Not to mention that I'd probably be furious with you for interrupting me and then you'd never get anywhere."

"...Interesting..." Four people in the lecture room jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice from the door, including May. She noticed a little grumpily that Naru hadn't reacted at all and was still reading before she turned her attention to the newcomer; or rather newcomers. Two males entered the room; the first had light blond hair and was the one who had spoken. He observed May with curious light blue eyes. "Please, consider me a competitor in your little game."

Damian rose smoothly from his chair to face the usurper. "Coming in a bit late aren't you? Why don't you get in line, who ever you are?" The blond guy smirked, not at all put out by Damian's possessiveness. "By the sound of it, in this game it's whoever get's in first that wins right? There _isn't _a line idiot, might wanna work on that jealously though." Damian clenched his fist, "You're just asking for a fight bastard." May tugged his arm, "Damian cool it, all this talk of fighting is just childish." He looked at her before giving another glare in the blond guy's direction and sitting down again with a huff facing the other way.

May glanced at him before looking back at the newcomer. "You are?" Grinning, he moved forward dropping a bag before pushing himself up on the desk, swinging himself over to sit on it cross-legged looking quite comfortable. "Name's Luke Middleton; I'm an exorcist from America." Damian snorted but everyone ignored him. "An exorcist huh?" May mused, "You're kind of young to be a priest." Luke grinned, "You know your stuff. I'm not a priest but my older brother is. He's the one who taught me how to exorcise; and better than him I might add. How about you Ms...?" "May Talia; May is fine. I came to England to study Parapsychology."

There was a short silence before Damian looked toward the door again, "Wasn't there another guy?" Everyone blinked and looked around before a loud crash brought all eyes back on May. Her chair was over turned and she was standing over the missing guy with crossed arms. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to sneak up on people, Evan?" The red-honey haired guy leant back on his hand with a sigh, pushing up his rectangular glasses as he did so. Rather than making him look nerdy, they instead seemed to make him incredibly cool and he leapt to his feet with little effort. "Well damn... I really thought I had you that time Little May." He dusted himself off and saluted her. "It's been a while my girl." Laughing May introduced him after seeing all the confused stares around her.

"Ah, this is Evan McHammond from Canada; IT expert, computer genius and one of the best informants I've ever met. Oh yeah," She tilted her head to look at him with a smile, "He's also been playing my 'game' since we met at Uni in Alaska a year ago." "And still having no luck..." Evan sighed ruefully running a hand through his hair, as Damian just stared at his new rival, "Well, I'm not gonna give up..."

Luke whistled; "So you've been trying for a year already?" He asked the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "Hah, don't look at me like that; I've tried hard, believe me. It's just that this one," He ruffled May's hair and she pushed him off with a protest, "...is unbelievably good at evading attacks. Didn't you see her trip me up just now?" "That was her?" Damian looked thoughtful, "Full of surprises huh..."

Just then more voices echoed down the hall, and the professor entered with two more girls. One was dark haired and dark skinned, whereas the other had really pale skin, white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. May focused on the second girl for a reason she didn't know; something told her that there was something different about her and May had learnt to trust her instincts. The Professor shut the door behind them before going to stand in front of his desk smiling cheerfully. "Well! Now that we are all here, it is time to introduce ourselves! My name as you all know is Professor Martin Davis and I'm a Parapsychology Researcher. Please state your names, any abilities you want to speak of and what brought you here! And first to start will be... you there; the young man in the corner."

Said person jumped when he realised that the Professor was talking about him and stepped forward somewhat reluctantly. His brown eyes glanced around nervously before falling to his feet. "Ah, m-my name is Raven Salvaski... Um, I was born in Russia before moving to Hokkaido, Japan with my father when I was ten years old... Uh, m-my step mother was a priestess at a nearby shrine before she married my father and she taught me how to use certain charms to ward off and exorcise spirits. As I was growing up I seemed to run into many of them, so I've become somewhat practised. Err... I came to Oxford to learn more about spirits..." Nodding his head cheerfully, the Professor thanked Raven and the boy sank down into a chair thankfully. "Alright thank you Raven. Next we'll have this young lady here."

The dark skinned woman smiled before coming forward a little. "Hi, my name's Zeena Abardi; my parents were from India and Africa, the latter of which is where I was born. I have what you could call witch doctor knowledge if you like and I'm what's known as a Shaman. I have the power to sometimes communicate with the deceased, I have something I call 'Suggestion' which means that I can entice people to do what I say by talking to them in a certain way and I can heal injuries within a minute, although I have no idea how it actually works. For example I managed to save a man from a bullet wound through his heart within a minute and a half of it actually happening. Ah, yeah that's it."

"A Shaman huh..." May whispered to herself in japanese, intrigued. She was unaware of Naru's eyes upon her as she listened to the next person speak which was the blonde girl.

Like the guy called Raven, this girl was very shy and uncertain.

"Um, I'm Carla Vale; born in England... Um, I used to have a twin sister called Christine and ever since she could talk she went on about seeing spirits everywhere, but I couldn't.

"She was very protective of me and was the dominant twin if you like; I was happy to sit back and let her do the talking. But then one day, she saved me from being hit by a car by pushing me out of the way and she... got herself killed in the process. Ever since the accident I've been able to see what she could before she died, as though her abilities where past to me. Uh, I don't really know what to call it seeing as I'm not very knowledgeable about the supernatural yet but I guess I'll just leave it at me being Spiritually Sensitive. Um, thanks..."

As she sat down May watched her closely. "I wonder if she's aware that her sister is still here..." She mused, her eyes following the silvery shape behind the girl. Christine was concealing herself well and to anyone without much sensitivity, it would undoubtedly be impossible to see anything at all. Naru's eyes widened a little out of her sight, glancing at Carla and then resuming his subtle observation of May.

Next in the spotlight was Luke, who pretty much repeated what he had told them earlier and then it was Damian's turn.

"Yeah so my name's Damian Wallis, born in England and have had a kind of boring life. I'm something of a strategist and tactician, many for combat and shit. I was in the army for about two years before I quit, so I also know a fair bit about guns and weaponry... I'm really into gaming too and I would like to say that I'm a bit of an expert, but then people would think I was boasting...

Oh yeah, to be perfectly honest I don't really believe in ghosts and stuff mainly because I've never seen one, but the concept and theory is interesting so I'm willing to be persuaded into thinking differently. And that's pretty much it." May raised her eyebrows, muttering to herself, "Well his logic is sound I suppose but seriously he has _no_ idea..." She had no way of knowing that, after hearing her quiet words, Naru was wondering if her level of liking the guy had gone down. But then it was her turn and all of his thoughts switched off to listen carefully.

Sitting up in her seat from where she had been lying, May made sure that everone could see her before starting. "My name is May Talia and I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I was a single child and my parents both died when I was in my first year of middle school, ah, which is like around grade seven of primary school over here, so I learnt pretty young how to take care of myself. Um, at the high school I went to, we had a building that was supposedly haunted and because the principal wanted to rebuild, he called in some paranormal experts to investigate. After a few accidents, I was blackmailed into helping them out and in doing so was later offered a job with them, which I took. Thinking back those days were some of the best of my life... ah, other than dealing with a wide range of ghosts, dead bodies and a _really _scary ghost-turned-monster who almost managed to kill me.

Speaking of which I have had heaps of near death experiences, both back then and over the last three years, prior to which the manager of the organisation I was with disbanded it and left the country due to private issues. Having gone back to my normal boring life, I was soon faced with the issue of what I wanted to do after I graduated and could not think of anything other than studying things to do with the supernatural. So that's what I did; with a bit of Ghost Hunting as a side job so that I could earn some money of course. I never actually thought that I'd be able to study here in England, but I'm not complaining."

A little embarrassed that she'd given them her life story, she sat back down with a little red on her cheeks but everyone seemed fascinated by her story; none more so than the young man sitting beside her, although he didn't show it.

When the Professor asked his son to introduce himself, Naru just looked at him like he was stupid but disdainfully obliged anyway. "My name's Oliver Davis; everyone already knows who I am. I have extremely high levels of PK and my brain functions differently from everyone else. That's it."

As everyone just stared at him as he went back to reading, May couldn't contain her laughter and was giggling as quietly as possible. The Professor cleared his throat awkwardly and addressed Shannon, causing eyes to switch to her instead. May managed to calm herself down somewhat. "...Guess he hasn't changed after all, narcissistic jerk." She mumbled, smiling down at her notes. "Apparently, neither have you..._Mai_." A voice whispered in the same language just next to her ear and she froze, only then realising that she had been speaking out loud. _...Well, crap._

* * *

><p>Ooooh! Ok this time it really is a cliffy! Ahahaaa! I'm evil, I know. Well, you'll have to wait until next Wednesday for the next one I'm afraid! And I've changed things in the previous chaps btw. Re-read the Authors note on chap 1 and you'll see. R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guyz! It's the fifth chapter! Yaaay! Ok, uh this one is a little longer than the others... by longer I mean like three pages longer... thats probably good to you (i hope) but its annoying for me cuz I had it all set up and I'd started on chap 6 and all but... I just liked where this one ended... so I changed it. :P

When you read the word _E__nough _(you'll know when you read it - trust me) ya well that _was _originally the start of my chap 6. Anyway hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 5**

Mai turned slightly to look at Naru. He had twisted his chair so that he could seemingly listen to Shannon and leant back so that his head was right next to May's. Feeling her face heat up at his proximity, she closed her eyes and forcibly calmed herself down feeling the red ebb away. Then opening her eyes, she looked straight into his defiantly. It seemed easier to fall back into their old pattern now that he'd said he recognised her. "It's rude to eavesdrop." She informed him, making him smirk, "Isn't it also rude to talk about people behind their backs?" "It was a private comment; I was just thinking aloud." "That still counts Mai. And here I thought you'd gotten a little smarter."

To his obvious surprise, May flicked him gently on his forehead instead of getting angry. "If you keep comparing yourself to other people, then you'll never see anyone as being smart will you." As he started to open his mouth once more, May pressed a finger against his lips; "If you don't pay any attention at all to Shannon she might kill herself." Naru gazed at her for a second before sighing and moving forward once more. '_Well well, only met him again a short while ago and already flirting...' _Yuki tutted in her head and May blinked not letting her surprise show on her face, _'I wasn't, what are you talking about?' 'You! Smiling at him, staring into his eyes, touching his lips... You can't honestly say that you weren't flirting!' 'B-but I didn't mean it like that, I was just...' 'You know I'm starting to see why you have so many guys chasing you if you flirt without realising it.' _Blushing faintly despite herself, May concentrated on what Shannon was saying.

"...and I've been really into psychic stuff since I was little! I've never actually seen a ghost before but just know that they exist because...! Err, well it'd be awesome! I have like _always _wanted to meet a ghost and that's one of the reasons I came here, although this supernatural stuff wasn't my main subject. Oh yeah, and I'm like pretty sure that I'm a latent psychic you know? I can just feel it, like this awesome power inside me!" She looked at Oliver beaming expecting no doubt to see his enthusiastic expression, and May giggled again when she saw that the narcissist had gone back to his book looking bored. Shannon's smile slipped a little and she sat down.

After a few seconds of everyone looking at the Professor who just stood there, he jerked and glanced around before grinning sheepishly, "Ah, sorry... ahem, well thank you Shannon! That was very enlightening." The rest of the class sniggered as it was obvious that he had zoned out halfway through Shannon's 'speech' but she just looked around as though trying to find out what was funny, which made things even funnier for those laughing. Professor Davis coughed, hurriedly asking Evan to introduce himself with a tint of pink on his face, the later of which complied with a grin before it was the Professors' turn in the spotlight once more.

Still a little sheepish, the man cleared his throat albeit a little embarrassed still. "Well, now that we've finished the introductions, I firstly want to welcome and congratulate all of you for making it here. Now these classes, as some of you may have already guessed, are not going to be normal lectures. This class is not going to be one of those filled with essays, assignments and note taking, and to be perfectly honest theory will not, on the most part, be used at all." He paused to make sure he had everyone's undivided attention looking quite serious before going on; "You will be learning, through _practical_ application."

The room was silent. Then abruptly Luke laughed, "Awesome; I find theory work boring anyway. You two are gonna meet some ghosts hey, must be pretty excited hah!" He looked at Damian and Shannon with a look that said he couldn't wait to see their faces. "So we're going to be dealing with real ghosts huh, well this will be an interesting class." Zeena looked happy as she spoke, deep in thought. Shannon was blabbing non-stop about how excited she was, unaware of the fact that no one was paying any attention and Damian and Luke were having an argument about whether or not Damian would wet himself on his first encounter. This argument was, needless to say, sparked by Luke. Evan was just listening, killing himself with laughter and Carla and Raven stood next to each other in silent understanding, watching the others.

May packed her books away with a sigh, "Just like the good old days huh..." Oliver shut his book with a snap placing it down on the table. Now he knew why his father had been acting so strangely. "Disappointed?" He asked May in Japanese as she closed her bag and she grinned, shaking her head and leaning on the desk. "No way, I enjoy this stuff more than I could have ever imagined. Seriously though, if someone had told me in middle school that I was going to grow up to be a Ghost Hunter I would never have believed them." "...Even if it was me?" May just gave him a look, "_Especially _if it was you." She said dryly and he just smirked again. Their attention was diverted to the front once more as the Professor started speaking again.

"I can see that everyone is excited," He observed with a smile after resuming everyone's attention, "That's good to hear. If, at some stage, any of you become uncomfortable with your work here, then please do not hesitate to come forward and I will have you switched over to the main stream classes immediately. However before you decide I would like to ad that this is more like an actual job than a class and you will be paid accordingly for the jobs you complete. Because ghosts are such an unknown subject and not anyone can solve hauntings, the minimum wage you will receive would, in my opinion, be around fifty to sixty pounds each." Evan whistled and the Professor smiled letting them process this new information before continuing. "Now, you probably won't always take jobs as a group; sometimes two or three people will go whilst the others are doing something else or something similar. In such a case and depending on the level of difficulty decided by myself and my secretary Hannah, the fewer people who go, the more money they will receive for solving a case."

"Alright!" Grinned Damian; "I'm so going solo!" Picking up the book still on her table, May casually leaned forward and walloped him over the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" he regarded May with feigned hurt but she just looked at him like he was an idiot and it was only then that he realised that almost everyone else was as well. "What?" "Damian, you said that you were like a strategist right? You don't believe in ghosts because you've never _seen_ one and you have nothing to use against the supernatural to even _protect _yourself, let alone make them pass on. I don't think you actually understand what it takes to solve a haunting do you."

Damian looked at her and then around at everyone else. "Ask them to leave?" He guessed sheepishly. Luke burst into laughter whilst Evan just shook his head and muttered, "Idiot." "Well what about you then?" Damian demanded of Evan, "Your area's computers right? What do you do?" "I've managed to get my hands on a couple of Shiki." Evan replied with a shrug, "I got a spiritualist friend of mine to help me with the actual capture, which still wasn't at all easy." "Shi... What?" Damian obviously hadn't heard of Shiki before.

"Oh you managed it then?" May asked the red-head interested and he nodded with a smile. "Didn't get away unscathed though," He pushed back his sleeve revealing a long thin scar. "Whirlwind sickles." He said in answer to her questioning look, "They weren't at all impressed with us trying to catch them." Luke looked at Damian and smirked, "Hey what's wrong?" Damian looked a little surprised at the sight of the scar. "You didn't think that spirits could do physical damage did you, hah." "Humph, ok so I won't be involved with ghost stuff... but wait, what the hell am I here for then?"

The Professor clapped his hands once more to get attention. "Good question. If all we were doing was things to do with the supernatural, I most likely would not have accepted you Damian. In fact, if this was just about ghosts I would have probably just hired the help of a local church. However, we're more than that." Professor Davis sighed, rubbing his brow before continuing. "Recently, there has been a drastic rise in murders all over Britain; some of which are believed to be connected, others not so. The authorities have had their hands full with trying to track these criminals down but unfortunately have had little and or no luck. The Commissioner of Police here in England happens to be an associate and good friend of mine and it was he who approached me to ask a favour."

"Which was that we look into it," Finished Zeena nodding, "But what in the world made him think of seeking aid from the deceased? I mean it's not exactly a widely accepted concept." Professor Davis nodded, "Exactly. He got the idea when one of his most trusted investigators was looking up the disappearance of a woman who was suspected to be a murder victim. According to him, upon entering a building that was supposedly the last place she'd gone, no matter how hard this man searched he found nothing. But just when he was about to leave, she appeared in front of the door completely transparent and asked him to... I quote, '"Please open the wall, I want to be free."' The investigator nearly died of shock, but managed to recover and at the spirits direction, pulled loose a section of the wall. That was when he found the body of this woman; she who had the same face as the ghost."

May sat up straight in her chair after having listened intently. "And after she was found? Did she pass on?" The Professor shook his head, "I don't know. Apparently after she was found, the ghost simply said thank you to the man and disappeared. Nothing was ever seen or heard from her again, but neighbours to the building report that they sometimes hear crying on the upper floor."

May studied the desk in front of her, the others starting to discuss the incident again. _Crying on the upper floor... She's still there... There's no doubt, she's definitely still there; I can feel it. _Oliver watched with slightly narrowed eyes as familiar expressions of concern and uncertainty took it in turns to flit across her face, but she didn't notice; too engrossed in thought.

"So there you have it." The professor looked around soberly. "Because of this incident, I was asked to put together a team of qualified individuals in order to become something similar to an extension of the police force, but with far more power. Should you choose to accept our offer towards you, you shall be known as the Supernatural Investigation Squad, or the SIS for short. It has taken a lot of persuading on my and the commissioners behalf to get this idea accepted and the new unit created, and not many people know of its existence; even within the police themselves. We would much like to keep it that way to avoid any... er, _conflicts _that may arise."

Evan whistled and Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "In other words, the idea may cause controversy and an outcry from non believers who think the job itself is a waste of time. Nah, I get what you mean... The media would be on us like a tidal wave..." Professor Davis nodded pleased, "Exactly."

"The SIS huh..." Damian mused, "It's got a cool ring to it." Zeena nodded with a mischievous grin, "It kind of feels like we're breaking the rules huh... A secret organisation... I'm looking forward to it." Shannon flicked her hair back with a smile looking like she was sane for once, before...

"It's like we're spies or something!" She then squealed excitedly clapping her hands and effectively ruining it. Everyone sweat dropped at her reaction. "I'm excited and yet, at the same time, somehow dreading the future..." Luke muttered looking over at Shannon with a wince. For once, both Damian and Evan agreed with him.

Once again the Professor clapped his hands for attention. "I have a bit more to tell you all." He paused making sure that everyone was listening. May rose from the stupor she'd been in to push her thoughts aside with a troubled sigh and made an effort to focus on what the Professor was saying.

"Basically, this is not a lecture at all. In fact it would be stupid to call it one. This is a real life job that you shall be paid for and is run through me under the guise of a class. However because it is run through the University, doing this job for a minimum of one year will automatically win you your passing grade and you will be hence forth considered as a fully fledged Psychic Researcher. I press once more though, that this is not a class." He paused now again gauging their reactions. "It is not a class... and as such, you will not have a teacher."

Eyes widened as they finally realised what he was getting at and Evan whistled again. Oliver had put his book down and was sitting back with folded arms. His eyes were closed, but May could tell that he was listening intently. She herself was somewhat impressed as well.

Professor Davis nodded when he saw that they all understood. "I will not be there to supervise you. Unfortunately, it would risk the confidentiality of the squad if I stuck around, so as much as I would love to help out, I cannot. The most I can do is to give you any leads I find through Oliver, and yes that is one of the reasons I was so happy to have you join." He spoke that last part directly to his son who opened his eyes with a calculating frown.

Seeing the unvoiced accusation on his face, the professor raised his hands. "I know you don't like being pushed into these things and I apologise but I had hoped that you would consent to becoming the leader of this small squad. You were the next best person for the job besides me, or rather you were the best but I didn't want to force you. When it became clear to me that I would not be able to help out, I decided to ask anyway."

Oliver glared at his father, "You planned this from the start." His fathers' eyes widened innocently, "I did not. I had no idea that it would turn out like this..." Everyone was watching the exchange between father and son with wide eyes unsure how to react. May however, found herself struggling not to laugh. Obviously Martin Davis was a lot like Madoka in that he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from his son. It was amusing to see the proud Naru browbeaten in a battle of words.

"I told you that I didn't want to have anything more to do with ghosts." "Would you rather go to balls every night and let your mother try her hand at matchmaking?" "_I_ would rather live my own life the way _I_ chose, not with a job that was forced upon me." "I see... you'll become a _wonderful_ day care worker." "At least _I_ would not be mistaken for one of the children." "I would be a child genius thank you very much. Not even Einstein would be able to hold a candle to me." "He would tie you to a kite to see if you conducted electricity; as is all you're good for." "No doubt that would be a _shocking _revelation." "The only _shocking_ revelation is the fact that _you_ managed to become a professor."

May couldn't hold it anymore; with both of them keeping perfectly straight faces and delivering comebacks as soon as the other one finished, the entire situation was hilarious. Oliver was annoyed with his father and trying to insult him, whereas the professor looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself whilst managing to keep a straight face. Laughter burst from her lips despite the hands that tried to hold it back and everyone else looked at her like she was crazy except for the professor himself who winked at her. Naru turned to glare at her and she paused for a moment desperately trying to stop laughing, but then the disgruntled look in his eyes set her off again. "Even more reason for me to decline." He said coldly, "Being surrounded by idiots for gods know how long would be the death of me."

"Oh stop it..." She laughed, still trying calming down, "You really are the biggest narcissistic jerk I've ever met you know; It's a pity the nickname 'Naru' doesn't sound as good in English because it really was the best name for you." The professor froze, waiting for the explosion that he was sure to follow. He had no idea how May knew that name but he was sure that it would be the last time she said it.

However Oliver didn't explode. Instead he seemed frozen, much like the professor and was staring at May with a strange expression on his face. She just grinned at him. "Come on, you have to admit that imagining you as a day care worker is funny. In any case, I don't know why you're so reluctant. If you accept the role of leader then you get to boss us all around, and hell I know how much you love to do that." Oliver seemed to relax slowly, although his face remained blank. Everyone else in the room was unconsciously holding their breath. The pause went on for a while as Oliver just looked at May with a slight frown before he let out a long suffering sigh. May just smiled at him. "If you have time to be an idiot then go make tea." He grumbled in Japanese. Her smile widened, "Is that an order boss?" she replied in the same language. Oliver just gave her a look that told her he'd been pushed as far as he'd go today and with a roll of her eyes she got up.

"Um...?" Damian raised an eyebrow at her as she made her way to the door and it was only then that May realised that no one else would have understood what they had said. "The boss wants tea." She said motioning towards Oliver with a grin, "I'll bring out a pot and cups for anyone else who wants. Please continue..." She then promptly disappeared, leaving everyone staring at the door.

Professor Davis looked at his son thoughtfully. "Oliver, is today perhaps not the first time you've met Ms Talia?" Everyone blinked and turned to stare at him, but were all blatantly ignored as he just reopened his book. His father snorted quietly, regarding his son with fond eyes. "I take that as a no." Damian looked cheated. "What so she knew him before she knew me? Aw, no wonder my handsome face didn't make her fall over..." Luke just rolled his eyes at Evan who grinned back. Shannon looked at Oliver with a stricken expression and she sidled closer, leaning towards him. "Oliver what exactly is your relationship with that girl?" She asked in a loud whisper, clearly her idea of being discreet. He simply turned another page.

Awkwardly the professor cleared his throat. "Err... well, anyway... if everyone is willing to be a part of this team then the first thing we need to do is find out the capabilities of everyone here and test you to see how competent you are with defending yourselves and solving cases. For this I will be asking you all to show me your power. Once this has been done we will rank you on a scale of one to ten to find out exactly what level you're at. This is necessary so that we can pair you up with jobs that you are capable of completing."

"Hey, by power you mean like psychic stuff? Like moving shit with your mind and all that? Bending spoons?" Damian looked a little excited, "So like you can actually _do _that stuff? It's not like myth or whatever?" Shannon squealed, "Oooh! Oliver, you go first! Do that thing you did with the aluminium! Do you think you could lift a chair? Or maybe just a book even!" "I'd like to see that..." Zeena murmured and Luke nodded in agreement. Evan sat up a little straighter without thinking about it. Everyone had their eyes on Oliver once again who ignored them still.

Professor Davis cleared his throat, "I don't think that's a good idea..." he started but was over run by Damian. "I bet you he can't. You're just leading everyone on aren't you? Well I suppose it's a good way to get attention though hey, seeing as no one can prove it. Especially since you're the son of a famous professor, you probably had it hard trying to live in his shadow hey? Hah!" Damian's tone was mocking and everyone could see that he was deliberately trying to get Oliver angry.

"How dare you! You should show some respect! Oliver could throw you out of the building if he wanted to! Couldn't you!" Shannon attempted to send what seemed to be an understanding look in Oliver's direction before resuming her glare at Damian who just snorted, "Hah, if he could do it then why doesn't he do it now? Because he _can't_; you're just too dense to see it." He ignored her splutters of outrage and turned to sneer at Oliver. That was when he froze.

The book he had been reading was closed, his face emotionless. The icy blue storm raging within Oliver's eyes however was anything but. An annoying list of things that had been pissing him off that week was running repeatedly through his head making him angrier by the second;

- For a long time he had been confined to his family's house with nothing to do other than reread all the books in his possession.

- He had not being able to sleep well lately and was suffering from slight insomnia.

- All though people around the world had heard about him, no one other than those close friends of his father, who were sworn to secrecy, had known what he had looked like. Until his mother had forced him to attend a social ball.

- His '_bodyguards' _who, by now, where more interested in protecting themselves from _him_ rather than him from anyone else.

- Ever since his eighteenth birthday, his mother had been attempting to pair him up with annoying females that could hardly be called such.

- His mothers '_friends'_.

- Being tricked into a job that he wanted nothing to do with.

- His immature, childish father.

- More irritating people even when he _wasn't _at a social event.

- And now, one more bloody reason; after everything that had happened to him, after everything that he'd been through _because _of his power, this guy was telling him that he was _lying _about his power? That it didn't exist? That he was after fucking _attention_?

Oliver knew very well that the guy was trying to rile him up on purpose, but that didn't stop him getting pissed. On a better day he would have shot the guy down with his glare and thought no more of it but hell, he was tired, had a headache and just wanted the world to leave him alone. He got up slowly, his eyes fixed upon his prey; reaching for the power he could always feel there at the back of his mind. The temperature dropped as he got closer and loose objects in the room started to first shiver, then rattle.

"Oliver, stop it!" Professor Davis called urgently. "You know what will happen! Oliver!" Oliver ignored him, his eyes narrowed at Damian who had taken half a step back and looked as though he was about to wet himself. The thought gave Oliver some grim satisfaction as he slowly raised an arm to point forward. They had asked for it, he was going to give it; there was nothing to stop him. He was simply going to do a little _cleaning_...

_**"'Enough.'"**_

The single word reverberated around the room, resounding in both everyone's ears and minds. Temporary paralysis seemed to take control of all of them and the rattling stopped; the temperature returning to normal. As no one moved, their limbs and minds frozen, May re-entered the room with a tray of mugs and a pot of tea. Setting the tray down on her and Oliver's desk, she briskly snapped her fingers before going about pouring tea. With the sound, the rest of the room found they could move and think again, and Damian promptly fell over backwards.

Everyone just stared at the young Asian woman in shock. "W-what...the...?" Luke swallowed, "What did you just...?" May ignored him, turning to stare at Damian with a look that could kill. "Damian." Said victim paid attention with a gulp. Her voice was sweet, her expression anything but. "Next time you do something as stupid as this...well. I won't tell you what I'll do because I've already revealed more than I wanted to, but make no mistake about it – it hurts like a bitch."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face and he nodded jerkily. Oliver was recovering from his surprise by now and felt a small smirk on his lips. Served the guy right... Before he could continue that thought however, May's glare turned to him. Somehow, he couldn't remember her being this scary. Not that he was scared or anything.

Before he had a chance to say anything, she placed her hands on his shoulders and promptly forced him down into his seat, setting a cup in front of him. "Drink." She ordered with another glare. "I swear your control has gotten _worse _over the last three years. What the hell were you _thinking_! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Wanting to argue but knowing that she was in the right, Oliver just drank his tea disgruntled, not meeting her eyes. Secretly, deep down, a part of him was smug that she cared.

Having effectively taken care of her biggest worry, May turned to frown slightly at the rest of them. "In the future, please don't deliberately do anything to make his highness angry, although I'd _like _to say his control is usually better than this." She sent him another glare. "Yes Oliver Davis is famous and yes he has strong psychic powers, however they are too strong for him to handle; his body can't handle the stress and thereby shuts down on him. Understand?" May locked eyes with everyone in the room to make sure they understood before frowning at him again. "If he wasn't so damn _proud _then he _should _have told you all this in his introduction."

As everyone else tried to relax and process this new information, Damian had the grace to look abashed. "Sorry..." he muttered. The Professor had watched everything with interested eyes and was currently trying to wipe away a smile that the image before him presented him with. His proud son was practically pouting as May told him off. But there was something else that he was very interested in as well. "Ms Talia, please correct me if I'm wrong but, are you perhaps a psychic yourself? ESP if I'm not mistaken?"

May winced and turned to smile at him ruefully. "Yes, that's correct." Zeena gave a soft whistle of admiration and Luke looked thoughtful. Evan simply shrugged, having already known and Damian was gaping at her. "So you're a psychic too! Aw man, no far." Carla and Raven shared another look having stayed out of the entire thing, and probably had been forgotten, whereas Shannon looked rather put out.

"Professor what did you call it? ESP was it?" Zeena looked interestedly at May. "What you did before is a lot like my 'Suggestion' ability except mine's not nearly as strong." May smiled at her; "I'd probably call mine 'Persuasion' rather than 'Suggestion'. I'm guessing yours works something like tricking the mind into doing what you want it to while the owner doesn't understand why his or her body won't listen to them anymore?" Zeena nodded eagerly, "Yes that's it exactly. Yours is different?" May nodded, "If a PK psychic is one who can affect things outside his head with his mind, then an ESP psychic is one who can affect things purely in the mind. Like I could, for instance, project my thoughts into the mind of someone else, which is what I did just now; that was a form of telepathy. However I made it into a command by pressing my will upon it as well. Anything concerning ones own mind, as well as that of others, is my forte."

"How utterly fascinating..." Professor Davis was busy scribbling something down into his notebook looking deep in thought. "Could you like possess people too?" Damian questioned with interest causing May to wince. "I don't know; I haven't tried. People's minds are not to be messed with. I mean if you can't even be alone in your thoughts then you have a serious lack of privacy. Judging by the way my power works, I probably _could_, but I would never, will never do it for the same reason I try not to read people's minds – it's just rude."

"Ms Talia?" Shannon asked softly, looking sadly sane for once and May cringed, "You don't have to call me that; it makes me feel weird. Just 'May' is fine." Shannon smiled a little at that, "Ok May, how did you um... like how did you find out that you were a psychic?" May flushed a little and noticing, Oliver smirked into his tea. She shot him a warning glare but he ignored it and sat up.

"She had the instincts of a wild animal even when she was back in high school. Even when all evidence pointed to one certain individual, she'd stubbornly insist that it wasn't them. When it became clear that she was right, I decided to test her for ESP. Even now I'm questioning her humanity." This drew laughs from the rest of the 'class' and May shook her head with a red face. "You didn't have to add that part..." "I was simply surprised that they accepted different species into Oxford that's all." She pouted and looked away with a huff. "Narcissistic jerk..." she muttered.

Professor Davis laughed and leant against his desk, "For your information Oliver, Ms Talia wasn't just _accepted _into Oxford..." May turned to him with a red face and a certain degree of panic. "No, no, _please _don't tell him that! Professor...!" He just smiled at her and turned to address his son, who by now was quite curious. He raised an eyebrow. "She wasn't accepted...?" The professors' smile turned into a wide grin. "No, Ms May Talia was awarded a _scholarship_ to attend Oxford."

May covered her red face with her hands. Oh god, she could feel it coming; his disbelief, his scorn, his laughter, all of the above... Determined to get it over with she removed her hands and found him looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "You won a scholarship to Oxford?" She stared back defiantly, unable to get the red off her face, "What about it?" She demanded defensively. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Really?" Her blush intensified. "Yes really! So what?" He just looked at her for a while still with that damn twitch, before he took a sip of tea. "Well... Congratulations." May just stood there, her face bright red, her mouth opening and closing furiously. "You...! That's... ...Oh, you're such a JERK!"

She stormed out of the room embarrassed and Oliver smirked as she left. He was glad that he could still piss her off, even if it was a little harder than it had been three years ago. Even if it were simply to cover up the strange feeling he'd received as his father spoke; something that could have only been described as pride.

**/-)**

May slumped onto the couch in the other room with a huff and crossed her arms pouting. How was it that she had managed to effectively keep her cool for two years, but when _he _said something she lost it? She was well aware that her quick temper had been a problem back in the day, and when first starting Uni she had promised herself that she'd never loose control again. So _why_ was it that he got her riled up so damn easily! "Damn it..." She cursed softly, rubbing her head.

'_You liiiike him!' _May choked as her face flooded pink. _'Yuki!' 'What? You know I'm right.' 'That's n-not...that's...y-you don't know that!' '...Really?' 'Oh leave me alone...!' _She slumped back once more, burying her face in the crook of her elbow and trying to ignore the tigress' giggles in her head. It was only her second day in England and she was already wondering if her decision to come had been the right one or not. _'Ehehe...ah, your prince is on his way over.' _May frowned at that but stayed where she was.

Had she not been listening for it, May doubted that she would have heard the door open. Wondering a little grumpily if Naru had partaken in some kind of ninja training when he was younger, she waited as door was quietly shut before taking a peek. Still drinking his tea, the beautiful narcissist leant against the wall beside the door. May frowned slightly as she watched. Somehow he looked... tired. His eyes looked dead; lacking that spark of interest that May remembered, that blazing passion that could always have been seen there and was now gone.

"_I told you that I didn't want to have anything more to do with ghosts_."

_Oh that idiot. _Moving her arm and sitting up properly, she caught his slightly surprised eyes with her own and raised an eyebrow, silently inviting him to explain why he was there. His mouth just twitched again and he took another sip of tea, choosing to ignore her question. May was annoyed by his arrogance but was soothed slightly by the slight return of life in his eyes. As she closed hers with a sigh, he spoke suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Father wanted to know if everyone was fine with the idea of forming this new squad of his. I told him that both you and I would take part." May raised an eyebrow again. "Well thank you oh-so-much for answering for me. It's so _nice_ to know that I have absolutely no say in the matter." Oliver just smirked and finished his tea. "You _don't _have any say in the matter." He opened the door as she spluttered indignantly and promptly left, quiet words floating back but May barely heard them.

_Oh, he's such a JERK! The very first day I see him again after three years and... Huh? _May paused mid-rant as the last thing he'd said sunk in. She just blinked wide eyed, pink slowly dusting her cheeks, wondering if she could have possibly misheard. Yuki just cackled from the far reaches of her mind.

"_...There's no point in my being here if you're not." _

* * *

><p>...sooo. Like it? Hehehe... I like it... If some of you are wondering whats going on with Naru, well think about it - he went through all that effort to get his brothers body back, my idea is that he feels guilty that he's still interested in the supernatural after his brother has died ya know? So he tries to stay away. But seriouly, Naru without his Ghost Hunting? He would act like his life was worthless wouldn't he? What has he got other than that? A father who is always deep into his work, a mother who is still getting over the loss of one of her sons, and not much else... wow, I've just made <em>myself <em>feel sorry for him... is that weird? Anyway, I deliberately stayed up until twelve o'clock simply cuz I reeeeally wanted to upload and then there was the fact that I said I'd upload on Wednesday. Ehehe... (I'm sooo tired...)

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the latest chappie and look forward to the next one next Wednesday! Byeee!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG - I AM SO SORRY! I'm only updating now and it's A DAY LATER! I know, I'm the worst! Especially cuz I said I'd update on Weds... T.T I'm sooooorry! It's just... I got a small block, and then I finally got some good ideas but they didn't want to work for me and it ended up sounding like crap, and then my computer decided it hated me and refused to let me upload, and... well... I know you guys don't really want to hear excuses - you jaust wanna read hey... so, I'll leave it at - I'M VERY SORRY! Please continue reading... please? T.T

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection'**

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix **

**Chapter 6**

May groaned into her pillow for what felt like the hundredth time that night. For once in her life, she just could not fall asleep. Instead of feeling weary after everything that had happened today, or rather yesterday; the alarm showing it was a little after midnight; May was instead filled with a strange restless energy that refused to go away. She knew part of it was because of _him _but to be honest it was only a small part. Most of her concern was directed towards the female ghost Professor Davis had mentioned.

It especially bothered her because she had no idea _why _it bothered her, and that in itself was a cause for concern. She couldn't shake the feeling that unless she acted quickly, something terrible was going to happen; something that she'd be regretting for the rest of her life. With an irritated sigh, May rolled restlessly onto her back and glared up at the ceiling. Although she had the bed to herself tonight, as Yuki had gotten tired of her constant shifting and had moved to the couch, she still felt slightly claustrophobic; as though the sheets... were trying to drown her...

_...a flash of a distant memory, being held down under a stream of running water, being forced to choke helplessly as her nose was cruelly held closed, her lungs screaming for air, the intense pain wracking her entire body, and then the ascending darkness that slowly drew her away... _

May shot straight up with a strangled cry, tears involuntarily cascading down her pale face and she tore from the bed sheets, a surge of panic coursing through her veins.

It was only when she was standing and pressing herself into a corner that she slowly started to calm down, only now realising that the memory had not been hers. Swallowing thickly and scrubbing the tears away with a small humourless laugh, May let herself slide down the wall.

"...so _that's_ why I don't want to sleep huh..."

**/-)**

Come seven o'clock, May was exhausted. After trying twice more after her first nightmare to go back to sleep, she had received another two before having given up and decided to go study instead. The pounding headache in her skull however, seemed to have reduced _that_ to impossible as well. Gloomily throwing back some painkillers, she went to take a shower.

Unbeknownst to her, Yuki watched her go with a look of concern. She knew all too well what it meant when May started to have these dreams; there was a ghost in need of help and May's power sure as hell wasn't going to let her rest until she had eased its pain.

When May was ready, Yuki once again took them both to the Professors building. It was still quite dark outside, helped no doubt by the black clouds covering the sky. Her heels clicking on the road, May hurried up the front steps, eager to be out of the cold. The door however, was locked and May sighed. "Yuki..." _'Yeah I got it.' _

As the Professor had explained yesterday, this building had simply been rented by his secretary for the sole purpose of explaining the situation to his new 'students'; the location for the actual SIS Headquarters, was yet to be decided. There wasn't even supposed to be a meeting today as the Professor had other classes to teach; probably why the place was closed, but May needed information about the ghost if she wanted to get some sleep anytime soon and the one place she could think of to start was here.

The door opened with a click and May stepped inside with a murmured thank you to her divine companion. She made sure to lock it once more before moving upstairs to where she and the Professor had been talking the day before. Books and notes littered the room and May winced a little about the idea of going through all of it simply to find one thing. Realising that she had no choice, she glumly set her handbag down and started her search; getting out her glasses so she wouldn't strain her eyes. Yuki appeared in her tiger form to help, pawing at books and swiping at the papers in her way.

After what seemed like at least an hour of searching, May sighed; sitting back and rubbing her eyes. "There's nothing that looks remotely _like_ a case file in here... damn it..." Yuki growled in agreement, still nosing through papers. _'All of this stuff looks more like your study notes than anything else. I'm guessing that Professor Happy brought these books here only temporarily; so he wouldn't get behind on his work whilst he was away from his office. Anything important would have been left there.' _May groaned, slumping into a chair. "So what, were gonna have to break into Oxford now? Wonderful..." White jaws opened silently in a laugh, _'Come on; let's take a look downstairs before we decide anything else.'_

She led the way downstairs with May following behind her tiredly. _'You want to check the lecture room? I'll check the other.' _"Yeah but what are we looking for?" _'Anything of relevance.' _"Uh huh, such as...?" _'Use your imagination. You're the one with ESP not me.' _Grumbling something under her breath about annoying tigers, May nevertheless did as she was bid. Entering the room and gazing around, her eyes looked for anything she had missed yesterday. The bookshelf was the same... There was a small dent in the wall opposite her... The portable white board was blank; wiped clean by the professor... His desk was neat, a couple of pens to the one side and a book, a pile of notes in the one corner...

Feeling a little guilty for going through things that weren't hers, she carefully looked through the loose pages for anything important and only found a scribbling of what had been said the day before. Setting them back on the desk with a sigh and turning to go, something caught her eye; a bulletin board partly hidden behind the white board. It was covered in photos and newspaper clippings and she blinked in surprise before smiling a little sadly, moving closer to gaze at some of the familiar faces there.

There was Naru; standing beside someone who could only have been his brother. "Gene..." she whispered softly, her fingers gently caressing the image. Despite the fact that they were identical, it was almost too easy to tell them apart. Naru...Oliver...had a decidedly irritated look on his face as he looked to the left of the image and on his right, Gene seemed to be laughing at him. It was quite strange seeing the same face with two different expressions at the same time, but May knew all too well that the two of them were as different as could be despite the having the same face.

There were other people that May recognised as well, but it was what was going on in the photo that shocked her. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Lin...! ...and Madoka...!" The reason for May's surprise was evident; in the photo Madoka was wearing white and blushing whilst Lin fit a ring on her finger. "Oh my god they got married!" she squealed clapping her hands over her mouth. "No _way..._! I _have _to tell Ayako and Houshou-ji about this! And Masako! They're gonna _freak_...!" Eager for more information, May continued to scan the rest of the pictures. Most of them held people that she didn't know but she paused on one of the Professor. He had his arm wrapped around a woman that May guessed to be his wife. "Naru's mother..." She was very pretty with long light brown hair and sparkling mischievous blue eyes.

'_Mai, you should come take a look at this!' _Yuki called sounding mildly surprised and May jumped a little guiltily turning to make her way back to the door. Before she could reach it however, her eyes drifted back to come to a stop on a small image in the bottom left corner of the board. It depicted a fairly ordinary British house, but the front door was boarded up. Her curiosity piqued, she moved back to stand in front of it gazing at it thoughtfully. As she looked at the upper windows, she froze as the distant eerie sound of crying floated through her head before fading. "...Hmm, found it have I..." She murmured, removing the photograph gently and turning it over. All it said was 'November 24th Homicide.'

'_Mai, you had better come; you should probably see this. I don't think we're...' _The door creaked open behind her and May turned to look at Yuki, only to freeze in shock. _'...alone...' _the goddess finished lamely as May found herself staring not at Yuki but at the devil himself; a half _naked _devil at that.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her in slight surprise, "I come in here thinking there's a burglar sneaking around and it turns out to be you? I would never have guessed that you would have turned to breaking and entering Mai." Obviously he'd just taken a shower; his chest was bare and a towel hung around his neck. He used one end now to dry his hair, leaning against the door frame and watching amusedly as May's face flamed. At least he'd seen fit to put his pants on, was her wry thought as she opened her mouth, "I didn't break in! And I'm not stealing, I'm... I'm just looking for information that's all..."

He smirked, "Doing a background check on my father? Unfortunately for us both, I'm fairly sure his record is clean, but if you do happen to did up anything interesting then please let me know; it would be my pleasure to send him to prison." May couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Naru! You're not supposed to say things like that about family!" "Well if it bothers you then perhaps an asylum? He could definitely plead insanity and get away with it." "Pfft! S-stop it...! You're making my stomach hurt, ha-ha!" He just watched with a smirk from beneath his towel as she sank into a chair, clutching her stomach and trying to stop her giggling.

"So if you're not here to steal and you're not trying to put my father in prison, then what exactly are you here for?" he questioned as she calmed down. May shook her head at him, "Before that, what are _you _doing here?" He frowned at her avoidance of the question but decided to oblige her anyway. "My mother was irritating me, so I stayed here overnight. Now you, why are you here?" May pouted at the short answer and squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "I... It's nothing really... I mean... Well..."

Oliver just gave her a look, making her squirm more. Then abruptly he strode forward with a sigh, grabbed a chair, swung it around and straddled it in one smooth motion, sitting in front of her. "Just spit it out Mai, I'm not going anywhere." She squeaked at how close he suddenly was but pouted at his words, not quite meeting his eyes. "You're going to laugh at me..." "I was under the impression that I laughed at you anyway." May gave him a glare that he seemed to enjoy. "Jerk..." she muttered.

Aware of his eyes on her, May took a breath, "Every since the Professor mentioned that incident with the ghost, I've not been able to get it out of my head." She admitted softly, "It bothered me even to the point where I couldn't sleep..." Oliver was impressed. If Mai couldn't sleep, then it _had _to be bad. He managed to convert his snigger into a small cough, "And? I can tell that's obviously not it." She seemed to know that he was laughing because she shot him another glare before looking away with a pout. "...When I finally did fall asleep, I... I had a dream that I was being drowned by someone." All of Oliver's humour seemed to slip away in an instant. Mai had dreamed of herself being killed again.

Seeing the unvoiced question in his gaze she smiled albeit a little sadly, "It's happened a fair bit over the last three years; I guess I'm somewhat used to it by now. Of course, it's just as horrible every single time though." Turning her gaze to the ceiling she continued, "After I calmed down I tried to sleep again, but ended up going through it all again and then after the third time I gave up and studied until dawn." She turned to smile at him again, "So, unless I don't want to be able to sleep properly again, I have to take care of this ghost; which is why I was searching for clues as to its whereabouts."

Oliver leaned back slightly having gotten what he wanted. His stormy eyes studied her face thoughtfully before switching his gaze to what she had been looking at when he'd come in. "...I take it you found something then." May nodded, offering him the photograph. "I got a reaction from it, so it's most likely the place." "...Reaction?" "I heard crying when I looked at it." She elaborated. He passed it back to her. "And there's no chance of it being a different case?" May shook her head with a smile, "My power tends to latch onto one and ignore all others until it's been rectified. Unless I happen to waltz into someplace with a lot of paranormal activity or there's a strong one hanging around." "I see..."

When he didn't say or do anything other than watch her for at least a minute, her face steadily acquiring a pink tinge, May shifted a little uncomfortably. "W-what...?" Something about that seemed to amuse him because a small smile, a real smile, lit his mouth for a split second before he stood and left, leaving her dumbstruck. "I'll talk to my father about it later and try to get the address." His voice drifted back as the door shut behind him, but she was barely listening.

The things that smile of his did to her just _had_ to be illegal.

**/-)**

What May had told him worried Oliver a little, he couldn't deny it. It was bad enough for anyone to go through what it felt like to die, but at least they usually only had to experience it once. Constantly thinking about ones own death wasn't psychologically healthy; it could cause a lot of problems such as high levels of stress, depression and panic attacks. All of which could often lead to one thing that Oliver _really _didn't want to think about, especially with Mai in the equation; suicide. _It's a good thing she's such a positive person, _he thought wryly, _other wise it would be cause for even greater concern._

Moving to a cupboard and pulling out the spare shirt he had placed there specifically for situations such as these, he pulled in on absently after abandoning his towel; his thoughts still preoccupied with Mai. It was only when the article of clothing refused to button properly that he rose from his reverie with a soft growl. He always had this problem with new shirts; the buttons were always too small to manoeuvre easily and the material was always too stiff to let them through.

Cool hands pushed his gently out of the way and swiftly did it for him; from top to bottom with ease. Oliver couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on the young Asian woman's face as she completed the task and he raised an eyebrow. "Something amusing?" May sniggered, "Just finding it ironic that the great Oliver Davis struggles with buttons that's all." "..._Really._"

Abruptly May found herself driven backward against the wall; a muscled arm resting next to her head and his face merely inches from hers. Her eyes widened in shock, her heart going crazy before she almost collapsed as he practically _purred _in her ear, "You remember that game you made up don't you..._Mai. _Whoever managed to reach these..." he brushed her lips teasingly with his free hand and smirked as her breath hitched, "...would be rewarded by a date with you. You remember don't you...?" May, for the life of her, just could not think straight. He was so close, too close and his eyes...his eyes were _smouldering_. Wave after wave of delicious heat swamped her body; her breathing laboured. Then he slowly started moving even closer and May slammed her eyes shut, willing her heart to slow down and not to give up on her.

But then a shudder rippled through her as teeth clamped down gently on the curved shell of her ear and an amused chuckle sounded softly next to it. "What _I _find ironic, is that after three whole years you're still so easily fooled. I've put my cell number in your pocket; if you want to know more about that ghost then call me later." Before she had time to comprehend what he had said, Oliver blew in her ear and moved away, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, a smug smirk on his lips. He could practically hear her ticking away behind him and sure enough, a few seconds later she exploded, "You...! You...JERK!"

Ah... revenge was so sweet...

**/-)**

'_He got you SO good! Ha-ha...' 'Shut up Yuki!' _May stuffed her hands deep into her deep military style coat pockets and buried her red face into her scarf a little grumpily. What got her even more irritated was that Naru had been right; she _was _easily fooled. Or rather, she always seemed to be around _him_. She was also easy to annoy around _him_. So _why_ was it that _everything always_ had to revolve around stupid Naru! "I'm such an idiot...!" she groaned, quickening her steps in slight agitation. _'Well,_ I_ could have told you _that_.' 'Shut _up _Yuki!' _Her fingers brushed against the slip of paper he had mentioned and her face immediately reddened despite herself.

_Oh god, he's just a guy! Get over yourself Taniyama Mai! He's just another guy; he's just like everyone else! _But no matter how many times she thought it, no matter how many times she had tried to believe it, she _knew_, without a shadow of a doubt,that it was wrong. He was _definitely _one of a kind; even if she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad, and he was _definitely _special; even if only in her eyes.

'_Yuki how far is the hotel?' 'You're asking me that _now_? I did offer to take us back...' 'I felt like walking! How far is it?' 'Well seeing as you've been walking aimlessly in this direction for something close to an hour, _my _question would be Am I going the right way...' 'Yuki please just answer the question...' 'It's not that much further; turn at the next left and it'll be just across the road.' 'Thank you... ugh... I forgot how much I hate walking in high heels...' _

Just as the Tigress had said, the hotel was just around the corner and May entered tiredly, having to restrain herself from kicking off her shoes in reception. Her relief at having finally made it back was short lived however as a familiar voice yelled her name loudly. Flinching at the sound, she turned to see... _I'm_ _not in the mood for this... _Damian; loping towards her from where he seemed to have been arguing animatedly with... guess who. Laura. _I'm _so_ not in the mood for this... _

"May! I knew you were staying here!" Although she was tired, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "What, did you follow me yesterday or something?" As his face abruptly flushed bright red, May sighed as she realised that she'd hit the nail on the head. _'I told you someone was following you...' _Yuki said smugly before May mentally shoved her away. Yuki had indeed informed her that someone had been following them the day before and it had been annoying as it meant they couldn't shift to the Astral Plane for fear of being seen. _I've gotten way more exercise than I wanted these past two days... _she grumbled to herself.

Laura sidled up to May slowly, regarding Damian as though he was some kind of dangerous disease, and spoke in a careful whisper, "Ms Talia this... _man_, came in here yesterday and was demanding to know which room you were staying in. Of course, with our privacy policy we denied him such requests and if you so wish I can easily call security to escort him off the premises..." May couldn't help a smile at the image that presented her with, "Thank you very much for your concern Laura," May too spoke in hushed tones so that Damian could not hear and Laura looked simply gratified that May had remembered her name, "I do appreciate it and on any other account I would not hesitate to take you up on that offer, however this man happens to unfortunately be a... somewhat irritating work colleague of mine so I would like to avoid upsetting him. It would be sure to affect our professional relationship." Laura nodded seriously, "Ah... yes, no I completely understand Ms Talia. We cannot choose who we work with. Although I have to express concern about his true intentions if he has followed you to your hotel..." May nodded at that, "He has made those intentions of his painfully clear I assure you." Laura winced at her sympathetically, "Well, if you need any assistance don't hesitate to call." May smiled at her, for once feeling a sliver real gratitude. "I will do, and thank you."

As Laura returned to her desk still eyeing him suspiciously, Damian raised an eyebrow. "What was _that _about?" May ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "She wanted to know if she should call security on you." She replied blatantly and smirked slightly when he flinched a little. "I didn't do anything though! I just wanted to know your room number!" he said defensively. She rolled her eyes, "Yes; asking for my room, stalking me to my hotel, you're on a roll Damian." To her obvious surprise, he just shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to see you." May gave him a look, "Are you a masochist or what?" He flashed her a grin; "Maybe." Rolling her eyes, she motioned for him to follow her and led the way to the elevators. Porters bowed to them as they went and Damian stared around him in slight awe, "Hey are you like rich or what?" "I suppose so." She managed a smile in his direction. "Don't you remember what the Professor said? The price for Ghost Hunters is quite high." He just whistled in admiration and followed in silence.

When they finally reached May's room, she could not help the sigh of relief as she opened the door. _'Yuki, do you feel like playing with him?' 'Playing how?' 'Like as a cat or something; a _domestic _cat, not a tiger.' 'Pah, a mere shadow in the light of my true greatness.' _May giggled internally at that and as she shut the door she felt Yuki materialise in the bedroom. "Whoa... Nice!" Damian moved to the large window looking out over the city, whistling at the view. Then his eye was caught by the books and notes littering the desk next to him and he reached for one with curiosity painted all over his face... only to be tackled to the floor with a yowl by a bundle of white fur.

"Agh...! What the hell...?" Grabbing the now smugly docile feline and lifting her up so he could look at her properly, Damian raised an eyebrow at May who was giggling from the door where she'd just, finally, kicked off her heels. "A hotel as fancy as this one lets you keep cats?" She shrugged, "No." He snorted at her apparent disregard for the rules and returned his gaze to Yuki who was just staring at him. "Her name...?" "It's 'Yuki', which is the word for snow in Japanese." "Suits her hey... Cool eyes." He laughed when Yuki started purring.

Shrugging off her coat, May dumped it over a couch before sticking her head in the fridge. "You want something? I've got tea, coffee, orange juice or Cola..." "Cola would be great, thanks. Yah know, I think I'm gonna call her Snowball. Or Queen Fuzz..." May tossed him his drink and grabbed another for herself before moving to the sofa, analysing the photo she had borrowed from the lecture room as Yuki indignantly demanded Damian's attention.

_There doesn't appear to be a house number or street name visible... _She mused, a little dejected. Although with Yuki's power they could practically teleport to different places, the house in the photo looked so much like many of the other houses in England that it was leaving far too much up to chance. _I guess I'm going to have to call him anyway... damn._

Reaching for the phone with a reluctant sigh, May entered the number and waited somewhat nervously as it rang. After about ten seconds it was picked up and she jumped a little as Naru growled into the phone. "What?" he demanded coldly and she blinked in surprise. "Uh, is this a bad time?" "Oh, it's you." His voiced seemed to loose most of the coldness and instead took on a somewhat relaxed, teasing tone. "I must say, I didn't think you'd call after what happened earlier." _Oh crap... I forgot about that. _"Y-yeah, to be honest I had forgotten about it until now." There was nothing but dead silence for a few seconds. "..._Really_." May swallowed; perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to admit that... "I-I've been... distracted." That seemed to amuse him because he made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "Distracted? By...?"

Before she could answer, there came a manly shriek from the other side of the room. "GOD DAMN IT CAT, DON'T CLAW ME THERE! YOU TRYING TO CASTRATE ME OR WHAT!" A mental snigger echoed in May's head and she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth at the sight of Damian dancing around trying to get Yuki to let go from where she was latched; right over his groin. _'Try not to injure him Yuki.' _The cat locked eyes with her, _'Believe me, if I was trying to injure him, he wouldn't _be _a man anymore.' _May sniggered before the Tigress reminded her that she was in the middle of a phone call. _Oh... crap._

"H-hello...?" "Mai where are you?" His tone was frosty again and May flinched, "Ah, at my hotel why?" If possible, Naru's tone seemed to get even colder. "Which hotel are you staying at Mai." "I don't see why..." "_Which hotel._" She shivered, "T-the Laxton, b-but I... Naru...? Hello?" May stared at the phone in her hand. _He hung up on me...? _She thought confused. _Wasn't he going to give me information? Agh! What do I do now? Not to mention I'm still stuck with Mr Transsexual over there... pfft. _Watching Yuki chase him around the apartment, May flicked her eyes upward. _What to do...? Study I guess... _But then her stomach growled loudly and May remembered that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. ..._Or maybe not. How did I not notice I was this hungry? _

In the kitchen automatically getting ready to make Onigiri, or 'Rice Balls' as the English called them, May paused when she realised that she had no rice. _Ah. Ok, English stuff then. _Because she had asked her kitchenette to be packed with the basic essentials when she had booked her hotel, there had been eggs, bread, butter, cereal, milk and orange juice in it when she'd arrived. _Guess we're having eggs then..._

"Hey May..." Damian had an armful of Yuki and had picked up one of her books on the Supernatural. "Do you mind if I take a read of this? It looks kind of... interesting." May smiled slightly as she put on some eggs to boil. "Sure; I've already read that one several times. Try to be careful with it though ok? I've had it for a while and the binding's starting to break." "Sure thing..." He sank onto the closest sofa and petted Yuki whilst he started reading.

May couldn't help but watch his face in slight amusement as he lost himself in its pages. It was easy to see he was trying to absorb everything he read. A couple of times he looked up to ask the occasional question but other than that he stayed quiet. The book he was reading had been one of the first May had bought and was mostly about the Astral Plane. Of all of the books she had come across, she thought it held the best descriptions and information by far. It had been a lot of help with her studies as well, providing her with solid facts that she knew were correct because they coincided with everything she already knew about the spiritual place.

Of course, since befriending Yuki, she had gotten enough new information to pretty much write her own book, but she liked to know things other people didn't. In any case, everything was written down and perfectly recorded in her notebooks. _Those_ she guarded jealously.

As the rattling of the eggs jerked her to attention, she scooped them out hurriedly hissing when she was hit with some of the hot water. At that moment however, the doorbell rang causing her to yelp and promptly drop them on the floor. Glaring at them like it was their fault, May dumped them all back onto the bench thinking it was just as well that they were boiled, before another impatient ring of the doorbell made her jump with a curse and stumble to get it, sucking her burned finger as she did so. As it was hit twice in rapid concession, May growled and yanked the door open ready to claw at the throat of whoever was being so rude. "WHAT!" She yelled angrily. Then she realised exactly _who _was standing in front of her with that infuriating smirk at her antics, and her face flamed almost instantly.

"I take back what I said yesterday about thinking you'd become a little smarter Mai; apparently you are just as stupid as you were three years ago."

_...What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 6, I hope you liked it. I swear I'll try and meet the deadline next Wednesday and I'll even try to make my chapters 10 pages or more from now on. This one was about 9 I think. Or maybe 8 and a half... I can't remember. Anyway, please keep reading my story! I love getting reviews from you guys, maybe it's sad but it makes me sooooo happy! R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Are you going to kill me? Cut me up into little pieces? I totally would if I was you. I feel like such a bitch, I was so sure I had left it at a good point and it turns out I left it on a major cliffie that made me want to send MYSELF hate mail. I'm so sorry! Turns out that I forgot to upload one more chapter before my 'break' thingy. :(

So yeah, this chapter doesn't mean that I'm back; its just the chapter I forgot to post to get away from that awful stopping point of the other. I still can't work up any motivation to attack this story - sorry. I don't know how long it'll be but right now I'm totally consumed in another fic I'm writing; a Harry Potter one for my cousin. Hopefully once the HP bug wears off, I'll be back to this. But for now, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Ghost Hunt - Resurrection' **

**A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you going to let me in or are you going to stand here yelling and looking like an idiot?" Realising that he was right, May glanced around a little sheepishly to see if anyone had seen before grudgingly stepping aside to let him in.

"You didn't answer my question." She reminded him with a pout, shutting the door after him and following him inside. He smirked at her over his shoulder, "Why do you think I'm going to?" Before she could reply they moved into the main room and Damian looked up from his book. His face seemed to ashen and he gaped. "What are _you _doing here?" He asked, a mixture of nervousness and surprise written across his face. Oliver's eye twitched, "I could ask you the same thing." he replied frostily and Damian 'eep'ed.

"He stalked me here yesterday and was waiting in the lobby when I returned this morning." May said somewhat blatantly, returning to examine her eggs. Damian pouted, "You didn't have to tell him that..." he grumbled, sinking in his seat and hurriedly returning to his book. Oliver simply blinked. "...You let a stalker into your apartment?" May just gave him a look as Damian spluttered indignantly, "Play nicely Oliver." She reprimanded sarcastically before returning her attention to the eggs, and he couldn't help but smirk.

A meow caused him to look down to where Yuki sat staring up at him with wide overly innocent blue eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow, not buying it at all and May heard Yuki giggle distantly. _'He knows I'm not an ordinary cat,' _She commented with a degree of satisfaction, _'Not sure what gave it away but he knows.' _May took the information thoughtfully without turning to look, although somehow she wasn't surprised. _'He always was annoyingly observant.' _was the somewhat dry reply and Yuki just giggled again.

Swiftly ridding the eggs of their now cracked shells, May dumped the four of them into a bowl before putting the kettle on. "So do you have any information for me then?" she called over her shoulder as she brought out a clean cup. Oliver left his coat over the back of the couch and instead of answering, stole one of her eggs. Blue eyes watched for her reaction as she turned back around to find him biting into it, but she just rolled hers and set a cup of tea down in front of him. As she moved away once more in order to find the salt she could have sworn that she heard a 'tch' of disappointment behind her but it was so quiet that she knew she wasn't supposed to. Trying to fight off a smile, she decided to pretend that she hadn't.

Taking one for herself as she returned and slapping away Oliver's hand as he sneakily reached for another, she peered around him to find Damian once again completely engrossed in the book. The sight made her smile slightly. Turning back to Oliver she had to choke back a laugh. He was drinking his tea seeming somehow a little disgruntled, and glaring at the wall. _Since when has he been so child-like? _Wondering if he could possibly be put out just because she had denied him another egg, she quietly moved the bowl so that it was a little closer to him and left it unguarded, turning her head away and watching out of the corner of her eye. It didn't take long before his eyes flickered back and paused in slight surprise. May concentrated on consuming her own egg in case he looked at her.

But Oliver just sighed quietly and drained his tea before moving back to the lounge, and May watched him go with a slight frown. So it hadn't been the egg? Looking down upon the food in question, May then promptly choked in disbelief when it was obvious that there was only one left in the bowl and dashed to get a drink to help her swallow. Hearing her, Oliver smirked smugly from the lounge as he finished licking his fingers.

"The place you're looking for is an hour or two South West of here." He announced, folding his arms and sitting back. May swallowed painfully and quickly came to sit next to him listening intently. "The victim was a twenty eight year old woman called Elaina Wildwood; apparent cause of death was two deep knife wounds to the throat, she would have bled out almost immediately. The last she was seen was at the zoo, three days before her body was found, with her twenty nine year old husband Jared and five year old son Ethan on the fourth of September last year; both of them also went missing on the same day. However, blood found on the walls of the home was discovered to belong to Jared Wildwood, so it is assumed that he too was killed. Nothing of the child was found but judging by the fate of his parents, he has also been considered a victim. Because the bodies of the father and son had yet to be found, investigations continued for a few months but after finding no leads the case was closed and the investigation stopped. The house was re-sold not too long after, but the new owner soon packed up and left claiming that he always felt like there was someone right behind him. It was sold again twice more with the same consequences before the rumour that it was haunted spread and no one wanted to buy it anymore. Because of this, it is currently unoccupied and hasn't been touched since."

Opening his eyes to find May frowning at the floor, he watched as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers thoughtfully. "That is all of the information I can give you; it wasn't at all easy to get it either so be grateful." She smiled albeit a little vaguely, still deep in thought. "I am grateful; if not for you I probably would have ended up in a different country again..." The cat hissed from its position on Damian's lap, and Oliver felt an eyebrow raise in confusion as she got up to absently search her desk for something, mumbling under her breath.

When she found what she was looking for; another small notebook about the same size as her palm, she shoved it into her handbag before searching for her shoes and jacket. Oliver just watched, a tiny smile making its way onto his lips as she stumbled around before he also got up, grabbed his coat and followed her as she headed for the door. Damian was ignored; "H-hey, wait! Where are you going!?" May didn't even look like she'd heard him as the door swung shut behind them, and Oliver could not keep the smug smirk off his face.

**/-)**

It took around an hour and a half to reach the building by cab, and it even took a while to work out exactly which house it was because there were about five of them in a row that all looked exactly the same. "Nice location." Damian commented nervously, looking around. It really was a nice looking place; there was a small park over the road and sounds of children playing echoed from it distantly. A crisp breeze rustled through the large old trees lining the street and birds sang merrily. All in all, it was a very nice place indeed, and Damian was sure that had Oliver not been emitting a murderous intent for a while now that would surely cause even Death himself to shit his pants, he would probably have liked it a lot. He could not help but think that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to follow the two of them when they'd left, for somehow he felt unwanted...

Blue eyes bore into his head from behind and sweat rolled down his face; as soon as the car stopped he scrambled to get out, his face more than a little pale. May didn't even seem to notice that things were... slightly tense, between the two of them. She hurriedly payed the driver before fixing her eyes on the house. The door was locked but Yuki graciously took care of that before they got there.

Pushing the now unlocked door open, it swung silently and without hesitance she entered, looking around as she did so. There was nothing really special about this house; it looked just like an average English styled home. There was still furniture, curtains and on the whole it still looked lived in. Things that were different from a normal house came in the form of a prominent layer of dust coating everything, and an old metallic scent that May knew only too well. Covering her nose, she calmed herself and ignored the familiar nausea that enveloped her every time she smelt it. She wondered ironically why she wasn't used to it yet, after all God only knew how many times she'd been faced with it. A hand casually gripped her arm gently, steadying her and she glanced up to see Oliver looking around like he wasn't aware that he'd helped her. Rolling her eyes at his pride, May took a breath through her jacket and made her way to the stairwell.

Almost immediately she caught the sound of a woman crying and taking a sharp intake of breath, May made her way upstairs swiftly, leaving Oliver and Damian to follow quickly. "Mai!" "May, wait up!" Cursing her reckless behaviour even as he reached the top of the stairs, Oliver glanced swiftly around the landing only to find she wasn't there. "Mai!" Suddenly hearing the sound of crying halt with a surprised hiccup, Oliver followed the sound and found himself in the doorway of what appeared to be a child's bedroom. His eyes widened in shock at the scene before him just as Damian skidded to a stop behind him, "Oliver did you find...!?" As he too looked into the room, his words fell away as he just gaped.

A pretty but undeniably transparent young woman with tears still streaming down her cheeks was sitting on a bed in the corner looking completely surprised. And it was no wonder; May was sitting next to her with her arms thrown around her. Oliver vaguely wondered how she could hug a ghost when they were supposed to be insubstantial before thoughts eluded him completely.

After a short while, May pulled away a little so she could see the ghost's face and smiled at her sadly. "This room belonged to your son didn't it." Speechless, the ghost nodded. "Won't you tell me what happened? Ah, my name is May Talia by the way, what's yours?" Moving away but still holding the woman's see-through hand in her own, May smiled at her in encouragement as the pretty ghost wiped away her tears slowly.

"Elaina..." She whispered, "Elaina Wildwood." Still staring at May she swallowed before closing her eyes. "Ethan was... my son. My beautiful boy. He had so much life and energy, and he was always so friendly, to everyone he met. Trusting them on sight. He was only five... and yet, that man took everything away... just like that..." May squeezed her hand a little, "Who was that man Mrs Wildwood? What did he do?" Elaina Wildwood just stared at her hands, reliving her most painful memories. "M-my Husband and I had just been c-celebrating Ethan's fifth birthday, the fourth of September. We'd had a lot of fun, just the three of us; we went to the zoo, bought him a new toy truck that he'd wanted for ages... but when we got back... when we got back _that man_ was waiting for us. My husband was... k-killed first; he t-took a knife to his s-skull... I can just r-remember watching him d-drop with only the hilt v-visible... and then, he t-took my Ethan from me and held another knife at h-his throat... he t-told me that I had to put my husbands' b-body in the b-back of our car or he'd k-kill my Ethan..." She paused then to wipe her leaking eyes before determinedly continuing her terrible story.

"After I had done that, he told me that I was to clean up the... the blood on the floor before he returned or he'd kill my son... Then he got into the car and drove off, taking Ethan with him while I had to clean up. I managed to get rid of the blood stains, but I couldn't quite get rid of the smell even though I tried everything... ah, when he got back, both my husband and my son where g-gone... when I asked him w-what he'd d-done with my son, he just told me to s-shut up and do what he said. He t-took me up to the b-bathroom and m-made me lie in the bath, and then I-I... he-he opened the water on my f-face and h-he held m-my nose c-closed...! And I c-couldn't breathe, I-I was s-so s-scared... A-and then m-my throat... It just h-hurt s-so much...

B-but then I b-blacked out and when I w-woke up I was just drifting in the sky above my house and eventually I realised that I w-was d-dead... I don't know how but, I knew what I should do to... ah, pass on I guess, but... I just... I couldn't leave w-without Ethan... I don't know what h-happened to him, I d-don't even know if h-he's a-alive... I..." As hard as she tried, Elaina couldn't stop the tears from falling. May just bowed her head sadly, stroking the silver hair. "How about we find out for you then? First though, we'll need to take a peek at your memories." Elaina stared at her in shock. "B-but... how...?"

Oliver was wondering the same thing as he lent against the doorframe watching closely. He was curious as to how Mai had developed as a psychic. Damian also kept a sharp eye on the spirit – although he had never dealt with this kind of thing before, he had a healthy respect for the deceased and he was all too aware of how things often weren't as they seemed. May looked up at them with a question in her eyes, "Do you guys want to see?" Damian cocked his head and voiced the same question that Oliver was thinking "See... what?" She smiled slightly, "See what happened. I have the power to see what happened in the past and now that my abilities have grown somewhat, I can let other people see what I do." Damian looked at her wide eyed; "You have that Past Sight thing!?"

Ignoring him, Oliver moved away from the wall to stand closer. "Do it." He ordered; his eyes alight with interest. May just rolled hers at him and after smiling reassuringly at the ghost once more, she shut her eyes with a sigh. "This might freak you out a little but bare with it. Just remember that nothing can actually hurt you alright..." Her voice got softer towards the end and strange blue-silver mist swirled out of thin air to engulf them completely. As it swirled, it grew steadily darker until it was pitch black and flashes of sparkling gold winked at them occasionally like stars in the nights sky. "Whoa!" Damian stared around them in amazement.

As the flashes of light slowly sped up May got up and took a few slow steps forward, her eyes remaining shut. Taking in a breath slowly, she relaxed before abruptly letting it out and opening her eyes at the same time. The lights flashed in unison once before the darkness began to blow away and after a short moment they found themselves in what seemed to be exactly the same room. Damian just blinked looking around confusedly. The spirit didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "Err... So did it work?" May just flicked her eyes up with a sigh and walked past him down the hall. Unsure what to do Damian glanced at Oliver only to find he was already following May downstairs. "H-hey!"

May came to a stop in the hallway leading to the front door, her eyes fixed forward. As Oliver moved to stand next to her he followed her gaze to the dark figure waiting next to it peering through the glass. The man looked strange – his entire body was shadowy and as he shifted slightly, the shadow parted on his neck to reveal a long thin Y-shaped scar. "Hey, is it just me or does he look really weird?" Damian had crept up behind them, and was whispering in their ears. "It's like he's a shadow or something." May huffed in irritation as Oliver moved away from the guy disdainfully. "Quit breathing down my neck idiot, it's creepy." She told him in a normal voice. "And there's no reason to whisper either – we're watching something that's already happened; when it did happen we weren't there so now we are little more than phantoms. They can't see us, hear us, smell us, you get the idea." She returned her gaze to the shadow man. "The reason he looks like that is because Elaina – our, err... client – can't remember what he looks like. The parts we _can _see are the parts that she remembers, so things that stuck out; like the scar we can see on his neck at the moment." "Ooh... I get it... Man, this is actually hell cool! It's practically like we're in an RPG or something, hah!"

May ground her teeth in irritation. "_Damian_. You obviously_ don't_ getit do you." His grin slipped and he looked at her nervously, "Get... what exactly?" Letting out a long sigh, she turned and grabbed his head so that he couldn't move. "We are currently watching a murderer waiting for his victims to come home." she said quietly, trying to make absolute sure that he understood. "We are about to witness a _murder_ Damian, do you not understand?" Oliver stood with his eyes closed and Damian just stared back at her in shock. "B-but, it's not like it's going to actually happen right? I mean, it won't be graphic or anything? I'm kinda bad with horror movies..." "We are watching something that has _already _happened Damian. That ghost I was talking to? _She was one of this guys' victims. _And we are going to witness her death again, in just a few moments. Do you really think ghosts just appear from nowhere? This isn't a game Damian, this is real. Ghosts aren't some kind of monster that you fight and level up from. They were real live people who lived much like we do before they were met with some kind of tragic incident that claimed their lives. My job is to find ghosts and help them pass on. For this, I need to understand exactly what they went through, and why they remain behind. What I see isn't censored, it's not like my power thinks 'oh, this part is horrible I'd better change it'; what I see is exactly what happened, _how _it happened. Which means this is going to be just as graphic as Elaina can recall."

May sighed and let him go. "This is my fault; I just assumed that you understood what you were getting yourself into. I'm sorry." She gave him a weak smile, "Hang in there until it's over okay?" Still shocked and feeling a little bit sick, Damian just nodded. "The thought of it kinda makes me want to throw up now." He admitted a little shakily. May gave a small laugh and returned her gaze resolutely forward, "That makes two of us then." The slight tremor in her voice made him look at her in surprise and it was only then that Damian realised that she was trembling. Before he could move to comfort her however, he noticed a strong arm was already around her waist and could only huff with a rueful smile. That guy really didn't miss much did he.

At that moment however, the muffled sound of car doors slamming outside and a child laughing happily echoed eerily through the house as everyone tensed. It was starting. The wait was agonising and seemed to last forever, but when the sound of the key clicked in the lock, when the door slowly started to open, everything seemed to move very quickly.

A long blade gleamed in the dim light, and as it flashed forward, May tried to forget. Forget that any of this was real. As steady tears slowly fell from silent eyes, she tried to deny that the screams from the scene before her were anything more than the performance of skilled actors. As the cursed scarlet flecked the walls and stained the floor, she swallowed painfully hard and tried to pretend that all of this was simply a bloody, terrible horror film.

She was fighting a losing battle; one doomed to fail from the start. No matter how hard she tried, it never worked. But no matter how many times it failed, she would always try again; because anything was better that facing the truth. Even after all these years of going through the same thing, it never got any better. To be able to sit back and regard it with the same emotionless state that took over during gory horror movies was something she longed for. But she knew deep down that it was pointless. No matter how good a movie was, it could never let you experience the sickly sweet and stiffly metallic scent of hot blood. How it seemed to get inside your very core until you felt as though you were drowning in it. No matter how good a movie was, it could never let you taste the thick acidic fear and bitter torment. How it dried out the mouth and made it terribly hard to swallow, nausea restlessly swirling in the pit of your stomach as you fought the urge to gag. Nothing could prepare you for the truth, not even past experience. Each time always seemed to be worse than the last.

A screaming child fought desperately against his captor, forced to watch as the body of his father thudded lifelessly to the floor; his face was the sole thing in the room that was as clear as day. Innocent eyes bled tears at the carnage before them, his mother desperately crying out, clutching at her husband as though to rouse him, the knees of her pale dress dyed dark red, hands painted with his blood. The tormented cry of her child was the only thing that pulled heartbroken eyes away and as she reached for him with a desperate plea, a shaking hand that would be violently knocked away, the shadow man dragged the boy out the door with a rough hand over the mouth to silence him, leaving nothing but a wail of black despair behind. Then the memory faded slowly and everything reverted to black and golden stars once more.

No one said anything as they stood there. May brought trembling hands up to her face in an attempt to wipe away her tears just as the black started to blow away, and they found themselves back within Ethan Wildwood's bedroom. Damian let himself fall back against the wall with a soft thud as he covered his eyes with an arm, and Oliver just stood quietly with his eyes shut, but May could see his fists clenched tightly. Elaina Wildwood appeared softly next to her. "You saw it?" She questioned quietly and instead of answering, May just pulled her gently into a hug. "We'll definitely find them Mrs Wildwood." Her whisper was soft, but both Oliver and Damian heard it. They watched as May stroked her hair gently, "We'll find both of them; Ethan, and the man who did this to you. If your son is still alive, I swear I'll do everything I can for him. If he's here in spirit only, I'll do my best to help him find peace."

Elaina's eyes softened slightly before they closed, and soft golden light billowed. "It's so strange... after what happened I was sure that I'd never be able to believe in anyone again. But you... you feel soothing to me. You're the first person I've had contact with since it happened."Her fingers closed gently around May's and she brought them up between them. "Can you feel it? What it's like to exist without hope; unable to be heard, unable to find peace... But you... our voices reach you, just as your touch reaches mine. It's so strange... I haven't felt so relaxed... in a long time..." "Her eyes opened once more to smile at May gently, aflame with mysterious golden light.

"Thank you..." Her final whispers echoed around them as she slowly faded into the light and May stood, her eyes closed but still leaking tears as Elaina Wildwood finally passed on.

Everything was catching up to her now; the lack of sleep, the dreams, and the stress and torment of some terrible memories. As her mind fogged and her legs buckled, amidst the distant voices of her worried companions she thought she heard one more word that brought a small, sad smile to her lips.

"..._Goodbye_."

* * *

><p>What did you think? A way more satisfying ending than the last right? Well kind of. At least this wraps things up.<p>

So I'll say it again down here for those who missed the top; This does not mean I'm back. I don't know when I'll dive back into this story but for now its on Hiatus (God I hate that word). I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll enjoy more chapters in the future when I start updating once more! Hate me, not the story! It did nothing wrong! :) Thanks!


End file.
